


Reunited Love

by AestheticallyZee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Victor and Yuri as doting parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyZee/pseuds/AestheticallyZee
Summary: 5 years ago, Yuuri Katsuki had left only a note behind before he disappeared to America. Now five years later, Victor sees him with a child who looks strangely like himself. What will happen when these old lovers reunite?





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is my first story in YOI fandom :)
> 
> I had noticed the extreme lack of Mpreg fics in this fandom and decided to write my own. I hope you all will enjoy it :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Also , he font is kind of funky because this is a flashback chapter :)

_5 years ago, …_

 

_Yuuri had just finished his latest competition, he did better than what he expected with the help of his boyfriend/fellow figure skater Viktor. ‘Even though I finished in second place. I’m still happy that all our hard work paid off.’ He was also grateful that he didn’t collapse after the competition, since he had been feeling quite ill lately. ‘If Viktor knew that I was sick, he wouldn’t have let me gone on the ice.’ Yuuri gave a shudder at the lecturing that he knew would had happened. As usual, he got a dopey look on his face when thinking about his boyfriend._

 

_He had met Viktor when he was sixteen, and when the now star of skating was twenty. The sparks were immediate, but they didn’t start dating until Yuuri turned seventeen.  He had never seen someone looked so nervous to be rejected until that day. After that the two remained inseparable with Viktor being the perfect boyfriend, except for his lecturing. He even confided in him about his ‘curse’, and even then, Viktor didn’t stray away from him. The figure skater had moved to Japan to be closer to him, and even though there’s a big language barrier, the couple manages to communicate well thanks to Yuuri’s English training._

 

_Yuuri thought back to the night of his eighteenth birthday a couple of weeks ago, the couple had officially taken their relationship to the next level, and Yuuri still shudder in pleasure at the memory of Viktor taking his time with him and worshipping his body like it was made of gold._

 

_“I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Yuuri said to himself, not knowing that he was being watched from a distance._

 

_“Yuuri, I think that I’m the luckiest.” Yuuri looked up at the sound of Viktor’s voice. The older male was wearing a long trench coat, and a suit underneath with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail._

 

_“Viktor, how long have you been standing there?” Yuuri made room for Viktor to sit next to him on the bench._

 

_“I’ve been standing here for a whole ten minutes actually.” Viktor took a seat next to Yuuri, and gave him a onceover. Yuuri knew what that look meant, ‘Another lecture at the end.’ He silently groaned to himself. It looks like he wasn’t that discreet about his sickness at all. Well Viktor has always been able to look through him. Yuuri braced himself for what was to come._

 

_“Yuuri, your form was quite terrible. You usually flub your jumps when something is on your mind, or when you’re sick. I’m surprised that you got second place, you looked like you were about to pass out.” Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, and looked at his face in deep thought. “Yuuri, are you okay? You look pale.”_

 

_“I’m fine, Viktor. Just feeling a little sick that’s all. My mom is going to take me to the doctor when I leave from here.”_

_“Do you want me to come with you?” Yuuri shook his head at that._

 

_“I will be fine, Viktor. Come by later today, Mari and Minako has been asking about you for couple of days now.” Viktor looked like he wanted to protest, so Yuuri gave him a hug._

 

_“You know that I worry about you at times, Yuuri.” The words were said into his hair. Yuuri pulled back from the hug to look into the eyes of the man that always looked out for him, “Viktor, I’ll be fine. Okay?” The moment between the two was broken by the buzzing of Yuuri’s phone. Reluctantly Yuuri removed himself from, and checked his phone. It was a text from his mother telling him that she was outside. Yuuri stood up from the bench, Victor stood up as well._

 

_“Well Mom is outside, I see you later alright?” Viktor nodded his head, and Yuuri gave him a kiss and left the rink._

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_Yuuri sat in the doctor’s office with his mother, waiting to be called in to the back. For the third time, he sighed in impatience. “Mom, what is taking them so long?” Hiroko looked over at him, “Yuuri we got here 20 minutes ago, they’ll call you into back soon.”_

 

_“I sure hope so,” Yuuri started to text Viktor, to compensate for his boredom. He must’ve had another dopey look on his face, because his mother looked over at him, “How is my future son in law? I’m expecting grandchildren from you two.”_

 

_“Viktor is fine, he’s coming over later today. Regarding the grandkids situation, we’re still young mom.” Yuuri put his phone away as he saw the nurse come through the door._

 

_“Yuuri Katsuki,” the nurse called out. Yuuri and his mother stood up, and walked towards the nurse who held the door for them. The nurse led them to doctor’s room, sat them down, and took Yuuri’s vitals. “The doctor will be with you shortly.” With that she closed the door leaving Yuuri and his mom in the room alone. Yuuri had a strange feeling in his stomach, “I hope it’s not what I think it is.” Hiroko gave him her usual smile, “If it is, maybe now my wish for grandchildren will be complete.”  The doctor walked in a little bit after that._

 

_“Hello Yuuri,” he reached out his hand for Yuuri to shake, what seems to be the problem?”_

 

_“Well for the past couple of weeks, I’ve been feeling sick. I’ve also have been feeling drained whenever I do something, and I’ve been sleeping a lot more than usual._

 

_“It sounds to me like you’re pregnant.” Noticing Yuuri’s face, the doctor added, “It was just a little joke.” Yuuri sighed in relief, “What we’ll do is run some tests and see what’s the problem is okay?” Yuuri nodded in response, and the doctor went to go get the nurse from earlier. A couple minutes later, she appeared through the door holding what looked to be a needle and some tubes for collecting samples. “The doctor wants to get a couple of blood samples, and a urine sample.”_

 

_“Can I do the urine first, and then the blood? I suddenly have the urge to go?”_

 

_“Sure, you can.” The nurse handed him the cup, “The bathroom is at the end of the hall.” Yuuri thanked her, and went to go handle his business in the bathroom. When he got back he handed the sample to nurse, and rolled up his sleeves for the blood sample. Surprisingly it didn’t hurt at all, ‘This nurse knows what she’s doing.’ He thought to himself._

 

_“That didn’t hurt too bad,” he told the nurse once she finished. The nurse smile and said, ‘You’re better than most men that comes in here. I had to hold get one of them to picture puppies, so I could get his sample.” Yuuri laughed at that._

 

_“Alright Yuuri, the doctor will be back in twenty minutes with the results.”_

 

_“Okay,” Yuuri told her, and she left out the room. “Back to waiting game again, mom.” Hiroko didn’t say anything back, and Yuuri looked over at her. ‘Ah, she’s sleeping. Of course,’ Hiroko woke up about ten minutes later. Twenty minutes later, the doctor finally returned with the results._

 

_‘This is extremely rare,’ He began, “Yuuri can you tell me who is the last person that you slept with?”_

 

_Yuuri blushed, he didn’t expect that question, “My boyfriend Viktor.” The doctor looked like he was in deep thought, “Why?”_

 

_“Because it says here that you’re pregnant, Yuuri.” The reaction the doctor got was immediate._

 

_“Pregnant? Me? Are you sure?” Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t be pregnant, not now anyways. Hiroko, on the other hand, looked like she just won the lottery._

 

_“Yes, you’re about three weeks along.” The doctor almost felt bad for the young man sitting in front of him. The poor boy looked like he was about to cry. “You know that there’s other options, right?”_

 

_“I’m not aborting this baby.” Yuuri said in a firm tone, “nor am I giving it up for adoption.” The doctor nodded his head in understanding, “May I be alone for a minute, please? Mom that includes you too.”_

 

_“Of course, Yuuri. We’ll be right outside of the door, okay?” Hiroko got up, and walked out the door with the doctor following behind her. As soon as the door was closed, Yuuri put his face in his hands and began to cry. “Why did this have to happen now? At the peak of Viktor’s and I careers.” Even as the whys, and other thoughts flew through his head. Yuuri already felt intense love for his and Viktor’s unborn child. Once the tears stop flowing, Yuuri put a hand on his stomach in awe that there was a human living in there. The doctor and his mother came in about ten minutes later._

 

_“Yuuri, can you explain how did this occur? Besides the obvious?” The doctor wasn’t looking at him with malicious intent, but one trying to understand._

 

_“Well when I was little I would get sick a lot, so my parents took me to this special doctor to help me.” Yuuri took a breath, still rubbing his stomach, “but instead of helping me he ended up giving me this drug that caused me to gain a uterus in my rear once I hit puberty.” The doctor looked horrified, so Yuuri continued, “He’s in jail now, thank goodness.”_

 

_“Wow, does anyone else besides your parents know about this?”_

 

_“Yeah, Viktor does know about this as well. That night when the baby was conceived, he planned everything out but forgot the protection.”_

 

_“A mistake that happens all the time,” the doctor wrote out a prescription, “I’m going to give you these vitamins to help you regain your energy. Don’t worry it’s extremely safe for the baby.” He handed Yuuri a business card as well, “This is to the local OB GYN that specializes in this type of work. Good luck.” He walked out the room, leaving Yuuri and his mother alone._

 

_“Yuuri, are you going to tell Viktor the good news?” Hiroko asked him_

 

_“Mom, I can’t. Viktor came this far, I don’t want him jeopardizing everything for me.” At that moment Yuuri decided what he was going to do._

 

_“How are you going to hide it from him?” Hiroko titled her head in confusion as they walked out of them building._

 

_“Celestino in Detroit. I’m supposed to leaving for school next week anyways. I’ll ask him can I stay at his house until then.” Yuuri shrugged_

 

_“Yuuri, you do know that Viktor would love to be a father, right?” Yuuri nodded his head at that, “I know that Mom, this is hurting me more than ever. Viktor needs to focus on what he’s doing right now.” Yuuri stopped his mom in the parking lot, “I’ll even send you pictures, and take videos of it during the stages. Just please don’t Viktor about this.” Hiroko sighed, her son was always the stubborn one. “Okay, I won’t tell him. I expect a lot of pictures of everything.” The two got in the car and drove to the Yu-Topia._

 

_Getting out the car, Yuuri noticed that he had a message from Viktor saying that he got caught up in something and won’t be able to make it. Yuuri, for one, was grateful. He couldn’t face Viktor after getting the biggest news of his life. Stepping through the door, he greeted his sister and his father and went to his room. Sitting down at the desk, he typed out a quick email to Celestino._

 

_YuuriK: “Celestino, I have big favor to ask of you.” Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was about 1am in America. ‘There’s no way he’ll get back to me in time.’ To his surprise, Celestino responded almost immediately._

 

_Celestino: “Of course Yuuri, anything for you” Yuuri replied to the message._

 

_YuuriK: “I’ll explain it all when I get there, but for now I need a place to stay until I enroll in school there.” Like before the response was immediate_

 

_Celestino: You could stay with me. Do you need some help with flight arrangements?”_

 

_YuuriK: No, I’m good. My mother is giving me the money and I’ll pay her back. I will be flying in to Detroit next week. Thanks so much.”_

 

_Celestino: “Anytime, Yuuri.” Yuuri logged out his email, and got out a piece of paper. He wrote a quick letter to Viktor, and trying hard to not smudge the paper with tears. ‘Sorry, Viktor.’_

 

_A week later…._

_Viktor walked through the doors of Yutopia looking for Yuuri, he hadn’t seen him since that competition on the ice last week. ‘I hope he’s alright.’  To his surprise, Yuuri didn’t greet him like he usually does. ‘Where is he?’ Noticing Hiroko standing a few feet away, he went over and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

 

_“Hello, Mrs. Katsuki. Is Yuuri around?” Viktor darted eyes back and forth looking for that familiar glimpse of black hair and glasses._

 

_“Yuuri left for America yesterday morning.” Hiroko told him._

 

_“Really? Without saying goodbye to me? That’s unusual.” Viktor took off his jacket and hanged it up on the coat rack, “I knew that he was supposed to be leaving for America for school soon, but not this early. Do you know why he left so soon?”_

 

_“No, not a clue. He just said something about wanting to leave to embrace the culture.” Hiroko felt bad for keeping the fact that Viktor was going to be a father from the male standing in front of her. ‘Yuuri, I better get a photo of everything.’ “He left something in his room for you.”_

 

_“Alright, thanks.” Viktor walked towards Yuuri and open the door. Walking in the doorway, he saw that it was a little note lying on Yuuri’s bed. He sat on the bed, picked up the note, and began to read. Almost instantly, he started crying. He couldn’t believe it._

_“Viktor, I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. I love you more than life itself, and that’s why I’m writing you this note. Don’t beat yourself up, or think that you did something to make me come to this decision. You have been a wonderful boyfriend. I’ll still be cheering you on from America, so go out there and win those gold medals. I’ll love you always and forever.”_

 

_Viktor couldn’t believe the note, the love of his life just left him, “What am I supposed to do without him?” After spending a couple of more minutes sobbing, Viktor left Yuuri’s room, said goodbye to his family, and went to his own apartment with a plan in mind.”_


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter :)

Present day, ........

After that fateful day, Victor had returned to Russia to complete his figure skating career. He kept the note that Yuuri wrote him on that day, and anytime he felt like couldn’t do anything right, he would picture Yuuri smiling at him and encouraging him. He moved back to Japan about two weeks ago, and he settled in Fukuoka. Even though it has been years since he last saw Yuuri, he is still head over heels for him. 

 

Since it was a nice day outside, Viktor decided to take Makkachin to the park. Thankfully, the park was down the block from his apartment. When he got to the park he let Makkachin roam free. Makkachin was a good dog, and knew not to go too far out of Viktor’s eyesight. Viktor sat down on a bench, and watched Makkachin play with the other dogs. After a few minutes, he noticed that he wasn’t alone on the bench.

Sitting on the other side of the bench was a little girl, who looked to be no more than five. The girl had long silver hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a poodle on the front, a skirt with leggings, and tennis shoes. Her face was turned away from him, so he couldn’t really tell what she looked like. Viktor always had a soft spot for kids, and even dream of having his own one day with his beloved. He called out to the girl, “Hey, are you lost?” 

The girl turned around towards him, and he was in awe of how beautiful she was. Her eyes were reddish brown, and she was wearing glasses but her face had an angelic softness to it. He was also in shocked when she responded to him in English, “I lost my Papa.” She moved closer to him, “I saw this really pretty bird and ran to go catch it, but when I turned around he was gone.” She looked nervous to be talking to him, “Papa said that I’m not supposed to be talking to strangers, but I trust you for some reason.” She gave him a bright smile, and Viktor had to restrain himself from hugging her. ‘She really is adorable,’ He thought to himself. For some reason the girl reminded him of someone that he once knew. 

“Well, what’s your name?” The girl asked him.

“Viktor, and yours?” Viktor noticed that her eyes were now on Makkachin. 

“Tori,” Viktor smiled at her, “Well Tori, while we wait for your papa to appear, would you like to play with my dog? Tori looked over at him confuse, so he quickly clarified, “The dog that you currently have your eyes.” Tori looked like she won the lottery, “I can? Does he bite?” 

“Yep, you can.” Viktor whistled for Makkachin to come to him, “he doesn’t bite at all.” The pup trotted over them a few seconds later, and Tori put her hand on his head and began to pet him. Makkachin, who was loving the attention, began to climb onto Tori’s lap. The little girl squealed in childish delight. Viktor was watching the whole scene with another on his face. About a few minutes later, he heard a male voice rang out.

“TORI!” Tori looked towards to the sound of the noise, and saw her papa standing in the middle of the park looking around frantically. Viktor looked to the man, who looked strangely familiar. “Tori, looks your papa has found you.” He motioned for Makkachin to get down from her lap, “Do you want me to walk you over to him?” 

“I would like that,” Tori stood up from the bench, and with Viktor following closely behind, made her way towards her father. When she reached him, he immediately pulled her into a hug. ‘This man looks extremely familiar.’ Viktor thought to himself once again, watching the two interact. 

“Tori-Chan, what did I tell you about running off? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He said to Viktor, “Thanks so much for-,” The man cut off as soon as he recognized who it was standing with his daughter. He let Tori out of his embrace, and turned fully towards Viktor still in shock.

“Viktor?” Yuuri was at lost for words, he didn’t think that he would’ve seen Viktor after that day. Likewise, Viktor was also at lost for words, ‘I can’t believe this.’

“Yuuri?” Viktor wanted to take him into his arms, and never let go. ‘It’s not the time for that,’ He told himself. The two stare into each other eyes, and once again it felt like nothing else mattered. Tori was watching her parents with an amuse expression, Yuuri had made her promise not tell Viktor about her existence if she ever saw him. ‘Oh Papa,’ Tori shook her head at the memory. She cleared her throat, and almost instantly the ex-lovers broke their eyes from each other. 

“So, she’s yours?” Viktor asked him. 

“Yes,” Yuuri quickly thought to himself, ‘She’s yours as well Viktor. ‘Out loud he said, “What are you doing back in Japan?

“I came back to settle here after I retired from skating two weeks ago, you?” 

“I just got here a few hours ago, and didn’t feel like going to my parents house. Tori-Chan needed to be surrounded by her family, so that’s why I’m here. You cut your hair as well. It looks good on you.” ‘Too good’ Yuuri thought to himself. Viktor still looked handsome as he did before, and Yuuri was sorely reminded of the feelings that he still held for him. 

“Really? I thought that this bang was too much” Viktor made a funny face that looked like he was regretting it. Yuuri laughed, ‘Still the same old Viktor.’

 

Noticing that Tori was getting a little restless he said, “Thanks for keeping her safe, Viktor. I really need to go now, and get Tori settled in. Come by later, okay?” Viktor was a little put off by Yuuri’s sudden desire to leave, but didn’t say anything. “Alright, it’s still in the same spot, right?” Yuuri nodded his head, “I’ll be there.” Yuuri wanted to stay longer to find out what he’s missing, but decided to get more information from Viktor later, “It was nice seeing you again, Viktor.”

“Same to you, Yuuri. Viktor gave him that look, the look the made him feel like he could do anything in the world, ‘I really need to go now,’ Bidding Viktor goodbye once again, he and Tori made their way out of the park. 

“Time to get you to your grandparents, Tori-chan.” Yuuri said to his daughter.

“Papa, when are you going to Father that I exist?” Tori spoke up to him suddenly, making Yuuri stop in the middle of the sidewalk. Thankfully, there was no one walking that way. “Soon, Tori. I want to do it special. Your father is a man who’s easy to please, but like fancy things.” 

“Are you going to tell him when he come by, today?” Yuuri shook his head at that, “No, it would be too soon to spring something like this on him. I’ll find a way to do it real soon.” The two began walking in the direction of Yuuri’s parents house. “Papa, do you think that he will hate me when he finds out?”

Yuuri was shocked at the words, “No, not in a million years. If anything, he’ll probably cuddle you and kiss all over your face. He’s known for doing that.” Tori didn’t say anything back, but was relieved that her worse fear wouldn’t come true. When they arrived at Yu-Topia, Hiroko came barreling out the door. Excited beyond words, she gave Yuuri and Tori a tight hug.

“Dear, at least let them get into the door first.” Toshiya said from behind her. Hiroko let Yuuri and Tori out of her grasp, “Sorry, it’s been years since I saw our son and granddaughter. Without the screen being between us. Come in.” Hiroko moved out of their way, so they could walk into the resort. Yuuri took their bags to his old room, and Tori sat down at the table in the main foyer. 

“Tori-Chan are you hungry?” Hiroko asked her, “We got a lot of sweets and other goodies for you to try.” Yuuri walked out his room just then, “Mom, it’s almost her nap time. I don’t want to have deal with a hyper five year old.” Hiroko looked over at him, “One will not hurt her sleep, Yuuri.” 

“She can have it for dessert.” Yuri took a seat next Tori, who was pouting more than usual. “Papa, do I really have to go to sleep now? I’m not even tired.” Yuuri gave her a smile, he had heard this line many times before, “Tori, you were awake during the entire plane ride over here. When we landed, you looked like you were about to fall asleep where you stood. I’m surprised that you let me take you around to kill a couple of hours.” Hiroko had left out of the room at this point, and was cooking something in the kitchen. 

Tori yawned, “But I wanted to see Father later on today.”

“If you go to sleep right now, you’ll be up in time to catch him. Deal?” Yuuri was proud at the fact that his daughter was very easy to please, if her current expression of pure excitement was anything to go by. “Deal.”  
Yuuri stood up from the table, grabbed Tori’s hand, and led her to his room to get her ready for her nap. Once Tori was settled in and asleep, Yuuri made his way back into the main part of the house. He sat down at the table, where his mom placed a katsudon bowl in front of him. 

“Mom, you only make this on a special occasion or when you want some information. Which one is it this time?” Hiroko looked like she was caught red handed, “Well, Yuuri it is a special occasion. My lovely son and grandchild has returned home after being away for five years.” Yuuri stomach growled at the smell of his favorite food, and he wasted no more time before he digged in. “I also want those home videos that you promised me.” Yuuri stopped in mid bite at that, “The videos are in my luggage. I’ll play them for you later, okay?” Hiroko agreed, and the room fell in silence with exception of Yuuri eating his food. Once the bowl was done, he pushed it away from him. 

“Oh, I forgot to ask,” Yuuri started, remembering how he just invited Viktor over without his parents approval, “would it be alright if Viktor stop by here?

“Yuuri, you know that I love to see my future son in law at any time, and your father will be happy to him as well.” Hiroko took the bowl into the kitchen to wash it. 

‘Oh, that’s right, she’s still holding out hope that Viktor and I would someday get married.’ Yuuri thought to himself, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach ‘Fat chance of that happening now.’ Yuuri did feel guilty for suddenly leaving Viktor like he did, but he had to remind himself that he did it for Viktor and his dreams. ‘I wonder what he’s thinking now.’ Mari walked into the room a couple of minutes later, “Hey, Yuuri. When did you get here?”

“Hey Mari-nee, I got here about thirty minutes ago,” Mari sat down across from him, “Where’s my niece?”

“I put Tori down for a nap ten minutes ago, I promised her that she could see Viktor once she wakes up, and if he’s still here.”

“About that, Yuuri,” Mari began taking out her cigarette and lighting it, “How are you going to tell Viktor that he’s a father? How does Tori even know who her father is?’

“I showed her pictures of Viktor while we were in Detroit, so she would know how he looked and she also knows how much he would have loved her if he knew that I was pregnant.” Yuuri once again got that same feeling in his stomach, “Also, I had originally planned to get him here in Japan and sit him down and tell him. But since he’s lives here now the plan has changed.” Mari felt slightly bad for her brother and Viktor, but she knew that they would overcome this. They always did, “Well what’s your next move, besides the telling Viktor about Tori.” 

“After I get Tori settled in here, I’m going to get a job and a apartment for us to live in.” 

“You know that you could always stay here, Yuuri.” Yuuri smiled at that, his sister was always like his third mother to him, followed by Minako and his own mother respectively, “I know, but I would like to have my own.” Mari had never seen her brother like this before, ‘Tori coming into his life must’ve made him grow up.’ She thought proudly to herself. The door opened up then, and Viktor stepped into the resort with Makkachin in tow.

“Hi,” He said waving at them, “Mari, you’re still pretty as always.” Mari stood up from the table, and Viktor went to go give her a hug, “Where’s Hiroko-san?” 

“She’s in the kitchen cooking for our guests, I’ll go get her for you,” Mari ignored the pleading look that Yuuri gave her, and left the room to go and get their mother. Viktor sat down next to Yuuri at the table. “Viktor, I thought that you weren’t supposed to be here to later.” 

“Well after not seeing you in five years, and wondering when you’ll return, and then finally seeing at the park of all places. My urging to reconnect with you grew stronger than before.” Yuuri noted how Viktor changed into a different outfit than the one from earlier, “Why did you change your clothes?” The older male was wearing a long sleeved striped shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. “

“I didn’t want to come to the hotel with those clothes on that I wore to the park. I also packed a bag for the night.” Viktor told him, “Also something peaked my interest when I found out that Tori was yours.” Pointedly ignoring the night bag comment, Yuuri waited for him to continue, “I don’t understand how someone of Japanese descent have a name like Tori.” Yuuri knew that he didn’t mean it the way that it sounded, it was just Viktor’s way. 

“Well her name is Viktoria, with a K. The Russian way of spelling it.” Yuuri gave Viktor a pointed look, which went unnoticed. “We just call her Tori, I just came up with the first name that popped into my mind when I saw her.” Yuuri shrugged, “I even asked her if she wants to change it when she gets older, but she said no.” 

“What’s her full name?” Yuuri didn’t understand what was Viktor’s interest in Tori’s name but he answered anyways, “Viktoria Nicole Katsuki.” 

“Such a pretty name for a pretty girl,” Viktor told him, “It sounds pretty close to my first name actually.” ‘Of course, it does, I named her after you.’ Yuuri thought to himself. Out loud he said, “Thank you.” Viktor was giving him the same look that he gave him at the park, and Yuuri could feel the tension in the air. ‘I hope Mom shows up soon, before I do something indecent.’ It was as if his thoughts were here, because his mother walked into the room a minute later. Like a switch was turned, the tension in the room dissipated. “Viktor, so nice to see you again.” Viktor stood up from the table, and gave Hiroko a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hiroko-san, it’s always nice to see you.” Viktor let her out of his embrace, and sat back down next to Yuuri. “What have I been missing besides the usual?” Hiroko gave a slight smirk as a thought formed into her mind, “Oh nothing, Yuuri and I was just talking about viewing home videos when Tori-chan wakes up from her nap. Would you like to watch it with us Viktor?” 

“I do love a good video,” Viktor replied to her, not noticing the way that Yuuri looked at his mother like he was pleading for help. “Good, will you also be staying the night? I think we have a spare room available.” Yuuri secretly wanted to disappear into the floor and never return, ‘What is she doing?’ Hiroko noticed how her son was looking at, pleading with her, to stop. ‘This is for you and Tori’s happiness.’ 

“Okay,” Viktor held up his bag, “I packed a bag to stay. Would it be alright if Makkachin stays as well?” 

“Yep, we got some dog food for him to eat. Once Tori wakes up from her nap, we’ll view one of the videos. Yuuri be a dear and help Viktor to his room.” With that she left the two alone, and went back to her duties. Yuuri got up from the table, and led Viktor to his room.

“Sorry about the size,” Yuuri told him, watching as Viktor looked around the room, “It’s the only room that we had available for now.” Viktor set down his bag on the end table, “It’s alright” Viktor got in Yuuri’s personal space, and leaned down to his ear. Yuuri could feel his breath on his neck. “Yuuri, I’m glad that I got another chance to see you again and hopefully we will finish where we left off. I want to get to know Tori, as well.” Yuuri flushed bright red, and moved out Viktor’s grasp. ‘I still got that affect on him,’ Viktor thought to himself. 

“Dinner is in ten minutes, and Tori would love to see you so please behave.” Yuuri walked to door, and left Viktor’s room. Viktor sat down on his bed as a plan formed into his mind, ‘Oh Yuuri, you will be mine once again. I just need to figure out how to win your heart again.’

Yuuri stood in the hallway gripping his chest, “That man is not good for the faint of heart,” He was grateful that he left Viktor’s room when he did, because he was sure that he was going to end up making Tori a big sister. ‘’This is going to be an interesting night.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you met Tori (a cliche name I know, but Yuuri is going to explain why he named her that). Next chapter you get the birth scene, and more Viktor and Yuuri moments. As usual comment anything that you think needs to be approved
> 
> See you next time


	3. Pre-Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, a chapter. 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter seems like it's jumpy all over the place. I pulled an all nighter to write this lol, and had a little time to edit it. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ten minutes later, Viktor was at the dinner table ready to eat. Tori had awoken five minutes ago, and was staring at him in childlike wonder. Getting a little unnerved by her staring he asked, “What is it, mouse?” He meant that nickname as a term of endearment, like when he used to call Yuuri a piglet. Tori pouted at the name, “I’m not a mouse. I was just shocked to see someone with silver hair like mine.”

Viktor smiled, “That means that we’re extra cool, mouse.” Tori lit up like lights on a Christmas tree, he noted how she looked like him whenever he gets excited about something, “That means that we’re like superheroes then?” Viktor chuckled, “Yes, mouse.” Yuuri was in the kitchen helping his mother get the food ready for the guests. “I’m not a mouse.” Viktor also noted how Tori looked like Yuuri when she gets that pouty expression on her face. Yuuri came out the kitchen then, and Tori ran over to him. “Papa, guess what Viktor told me. “

“What he did he say, Tori-Chan?” Yuuri placed a pair of chopsticks on her side of the table.

“He told me that my silver hair made me a superhero, and he also started to call me mouse.” Yuuri smiled at the expression on her face, “Viktor, why did you call her mouse?” Yuuri placed chopsticks on all the tables except for the spot in front of Viktor.

“Because she’s small like one,” Viktor replied. 

“I’m not small,” Tori told him, “Papa said that due to my blood, I’m going to get really tall.” Yuuri could’ve face palmed at that, ‘Count on Tori to get worked up.’ Viktor was staring at him in confusion this time, “Tori, go wash your hands dinner's almost ready.”

“Ok, Papa.” Tori went off to the direction off the bathroom. It was silent in the room for a while before Viktor finally broke it, “Yuuri, what did she mean by her blood?” 

“Mom is cooking you a really special dish, that’s why you don’t have chopsticks yet” Yuri said avoiding the question all together. Noticing Viktor’s rather serious expression, Yuuri sighed in defeat, “Well she is part Japanese, Viktor. That’s why she said that.” Noticing how Yuuri looked uncomfortable about the subject at hand, Viktor let it go for now. “Alright. What is Hiroko-san cooking for me?” As if she heard her name being spoken, Hiroko waltzed into the room with a big bowl of katsudon. She set the bowl in front of Viktor, who almost drooled at the beautiful dish.

“Here Viktor, it’s our specialty.” Hiroko handed him a pair of chopsticks. Tori, who had returned into the room at this point, was staring rather hungrily at the food. “Papa, are we’re going to eat the same thing?” 

“Yes, but your grandmother wanted Viktor to try it first. Don’t ask why.” Yuuri explained to her, still confused at his mother’s thinking. Viktor pulled his chopsticks apart, picked up a piece of pork that was covered with sauce, and took a bite. The flavors that met his tongue was addictive, and Viktor wanted more of this delicious meal. “Vkusno!” He exclaimed, “This is delicious, Hiroko-san.” Nothing else was said from him as he began to devour the dish. Hiroko, who was feeling rather proud at Viktor liking her traditional dish, went back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food for the guests. 

“Papa, what does vkusno mean?” Tori asked her father as he took a seat next to her, “It sounds fun to say.” 

“If I remember correctly, vkusno means tasty in Russian. Is that correct, Viktor?” Yuuri asked the male still stuffing his face. Around his mouthful of food Viktor answered back, “Correct.” Yuuri twisted his nose in slight disgust, “Viktor please swallow your food before talking.” Viktor didn’t respond back to that, because he went back to eating his food. Hiroko came out a little while later, followed by Mari, carrying the bowls of food. She placed the smallest one in front of Tori, “Enjoy Tori-chan,” Tori thanked her, and tried to open her chopsticks but due to her childlike strength it proved to be quite difficult. Viktor, who took a breath from eating his food, reached over and helped her break them apart.

“Thanks, Viktor.” Tori said smiling at her, before she picked up a piece of meat and ate without hesitation. “It’s vkusno, Papa. Can we this forever?”” ‘She really is adorable’ Viktor thought to himself. 

“That’s good that you like it Tori, but we can’t eat it every day. The novelty will wear off.” Yuuri told her, “Are you going to be using vkusno every time you eat something new?” Hiroko placed a bowl in front him, and, despite eating it earlier, his stomach growled at the smell of it. He began to eat, ‘I really need to slow down before I gain weight again.’

“Yes, I will be. Vkusno is a really fun word to exclaim.” She turned to Viktor, “Viktor do you know of any other fun words to say?” 

“Davai is a fun word to say, and it means good luck.” 

 

“Oooh, Papa needs a lot of davai right now.” Tori said. Yuuri nearly choked on his food on that. Viktor was once again curious, “Why do you say that, mouse?” Before Tori could answer Yuuri stood up from the table, “Okay Tori-chan, time for bed. We have a big day tomorrow.” Viktor and Tori was confused at Yuuri’s sudden change of mood, but Tori stood up from the table anyways.

“I’ll tell you later, Viktor. I just got one small favor to ask of you, though.” She had a sheepish grin on her face. Viktor waited for her to continue, so she did. “Could you tuck me in for the night?” 

“Tori-chan, I thought you liked the way I tucked you in?” Yuuri said in fake hurt. He was glad that his daughter was taking the initiative to get closer to her father. “Papa I do, but I want Viktor to do it tonight. You can watch if you want to.” Tori put on her best puppy dog face, “Please Viktor?” ‘Her cuteness should really be illegal,’ Viktor thought to himself. Out loud he said, “Who am I to deny you? Lead the way, mouse.” Tori all but jumped for joy at her father agreeing. “We’ll be right back to help you clean up, mom.” Yuuri said before he and Viktor was dragged by Tori to Yuuri’s room. Yuuri sat down at his desk chair, and Viktor sat on the bed. Tori was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. “So Yuuri, how do you usually put her to sleep?” Viktor wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was kind of nervous about doing something like this. 

“Well I sometimes read her a story, or stroke her hair till she falls asleep. She likes the second one better, since it relaxes her.” Tori came out of the bathroom, and got in the bed. She turned to look at Viktor, and waited for him to do something. Viktor reached his hand towards her hair, and started to caress it. Yuuri watched the two with a content expression on his face. “She’s very beautiful, Yuuri.” Viktor made sure to keep his voice low, so he wouldn’t disturb the almost asleep child. “I think she takes after her mother more.” Yuuri almost laughed at the teasing in Viktor’s tone, but refrained himself. 

 

Once Tori was fully asleep, Viktor placed a kiss on her hair and stood up from the bed. “Goodnight, Tori.” He left the room followed by Yuuri, who closed the door behind them. “Already has been a couple of hours, and she’s got you wrapped around her finger. Knowing you, she’s about to be spoiled rotten,” Yuuri said to him. “You’re very good with kids, must be that personality of yours.”

“Well I always wanted a child of my own, Yuuri.” Viktor told him as the two made their way into the main part of the hotel, “Kids just gravitate towards me. Where are you and Tori going tomorrow, anyways?” Yuuri stopped in his place he hadn’t expected Viktor to ask that, “Well, we’re going to go to Yuuko’s rink tomorrow, and then we’re going to go shopping for her clothes. You can come if you want to, Tori would really love that.”

“I would love to accompany you two tomorrow.” Viktor was wondering why Yuuri was acting rather weird today, but decided to press him on the issue tomorrow. The two finally made their way into the main room, and to their surprise the dishes was gone. ‘Mom must’ve washed them while we were putting Tori to bed.’ Suddenly remembering that he forgot the video in his room, he said to Viktor, “I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll be waiting, Yuuri.” Viktor said with his traditional smile. Yuuri went back to his room, and disappeared behind the door. Hiroko came out the kitchen followed by Mari and Toshiya. Mari was carrying snacks for the viewing. “Have a seat here, Viktor,” Mari gestured towards an empty spot in front of the TV. She placed the snacks on the table that Viktor was sat at. 

“It’s good that the guests turned in early,” Toshiya sat at a nearby table, “We wouldn’t have been able to watch this.” 

“Before Yuuri comes back, can I get you something to drink Viktor?” Hiroko asked, “I noticed that didn’t drink anything with your meal?” 

“If you have vodka, I’ll take that. If not just water will be fine, thank you.” Viktor told her. Hiroko bowed her head a little, and went to go get Viktor’s drink. She came back a minute later, and placed it front of him. “You’re in luck, we had some vodka left.” She took a seat next to her husband. Yuuri came into the room five minutes later, “Great, everyone is here.” He went to go sit next to Mari, “Nope, Yuuri. You’re sitting next to Viktor.” Yuuri didn’t understand what with everyone trying to get him close with Viktor, but he didn’t say anything and went to go set up the video. 

“Which one is this, Yuuri?” Hiroko asked him.

“The birth video,” Yuuri replied, putting the DVD in the slot. He grabbed the remote, went to go sit by Viktor, and pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the birth scene, which will be a flashback with Viktor asking questions about who is who, and then the shopping out with the family. After that will be Yuuko's rink, and then it'll be a time skip. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :).


	4. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still shook from episode 10. My word. 
> 
> Sorry about the birth scene as well. It was my first one, and I don't think I did too badly.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)
> 
> Also sorry about the spacing. lol

_A heavily pregnant Yuuri was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV, bored out his mind. His daughter was two weeks late, and frankly he was ready for her to come out. Being pregnant wasn’t all that it cracked up to be at times. Yuuri finally settled on an interview starring the top figure skaters in the world. His heart clenched when Viktor appeared on the screen, wearing that forced smile on his face. ‘Viktor if only you knew.’ Yuuri thought to himself, making a silent vow that he would not keep his child in the dark about who her father was._

 

_Yuuri stood up from the couch, and made his way into the kitchen to get a snack. Before he could even get in the doorway, however, he felt a gush of liquid come down from his entrance. A wave of contractions passed through him, making him double over. ‘It’s time.’ Yuuri waited for another wave to pass before he went to get his phone to call Celestino. Finally reaching his phone, he pressed the speed dial button and waited for Celestino to answer._

 

_“Ciao, Ciao.” Celestino said when he answered the phone, “Yuuri what’s wrong?”_

 

_“The baby is coming,” Yuuri gritted his teeth as another wave of contractions hit him_

 

_“Oh my,” Celestino turned from the phone, and Yuuri heard him telling orders to the workers at the rink. Celestino finally came back to the phone. “Yuuri, we’ll be right there okay? Can you hold on for a few more minutes?”_

 

_“I’ll try,” Yuuri ended the call, and laid on the couch. The contractions were getting unbearable by the minute. About five minutes later, Yuuri heard a car pull up outside. The front door opened, and Celestino, his friend Phichit, and one of the other coaches rushed in._

 

_Celestino spotted him on the couch, and helped him up to a sitting position. “Phichit go and get his bag from his room.”_

 

_“Yes, sir!” Phichit gave a mock salute, and went to get Yuuri’s bag. “Cindy, you go and get the camera.” After Cindy left the room, Celestino helped Yuuri stand up. “How’s the contractions?”_

 

_“Fucking painful, can we get a move on it already?” Yuuri glared at the wall, “Phichit-kun, hurry up!” Celestino was shocked at Yuuri’s sudden mood change, the youth had never once gotten angry at all. Phichit came out Yuuri’s room with the bag in his hand, “Sorry, Yuuri. The bag was a little difficult to find.” Cindy also came back with the camera in her hand._

 

_The look that Yuuri gave him was enough to kill, “I left it by the door. Maybe a certain someone was on his phone telling the social media about me going into labor?” He doubled over again as a stronger contraction hit him. The others didn’t waste anymore time. The rushed out the door, got Yuuri in the car, and drove to the hospital. When they arrived at the hospital Cindy jumped out the car first to find a doctor to help them. “We need a doctor! One of my students has gone into labor!” In record time, a team of nurses and doctors appeared in front of her with a gurney. “This way.” She led them to the car, where Yuuri was still sitting clenching Celestino’s hand tightly. “He’s on the passenger side in the front.”_

 

_One of the nurses opened Yuuri’s door, “Alright, we’re going to take you in now.” He motioned for the other nurse to bring the gurney closer to the vehicle, “Can you stand?”_

 

_“Yes, I can.” Yuuri let go of Celestino’s hand, and slowly but surely got out of the car. The nurse helped him onto the gurney, and with the help of the other nurses pushed him inside of the hospital. Phichit and Cindy followed close behind them, so they wouldn’t miss what room Yuuri would be in.  The nurses wheeled Yuuri into a room on the maternity floor, and got to work prepping him for his delivery._

 

_“Get this fucking baby out of me,” Yuuri barked to one of the nurses. He winced in pain as the contractions got closer and closer together. Celestino came into the room a minute later. He had the camera, and Yuuri’s bag in his hands.  He handed the camera to Cindy, who turned it on and began to record what’s going on._

 

_“All of these people can’t be in the delivery room,” The nurse told Yuuri. Gritting his teeth in pain, Yuuri grabbed the nurse by his collar, “If you value your wellbeing, you will let me friends stay here. Got it?” The nurse nodded his head, slightly afraid of what Yuuri might do._

 

_“What the hell is taking so long?” Yuuri growled out._

 

_“Just a few more minutes, Mr. Katsuki. You’re almost dilated.” Yuuri turned his head to where Phichit was standing, and say the younger male trying to take a selfie of himself and the events that was going on behind him._

 

_“Phichit-kun, put it away or I will break it.” Yuuri glared daggers at him. Phichit visibly gulped at that, “Sorry, Yuuri. It's not everyday that you witness the birth of your goddaughter.” Phichit slipped his phone back into his pocket._

 

_“I might be reconsidering that,” there were no venom in Yuuri’s tone this time, but a teasing lift to it.  The contractions weren’t that unbearable like they have been earlier, but they were still painful. The doctor moved to the front of the hospital bed, and positioned herself in between Yuuri’s legs_

 

_“Alright, Mr. Katsuki. You’re ready to go,” The doctor told him, “I’m going to need you to push.” Yuuri felt a bulge inside him moving towards his entrance. He pushed down hard as he could, “Ah fuck!” It hurt like hell, and Yuuri was seriously thinking about castrating Viktor next time he saw him. The head was at his entrance now, pushing against his opening.  Cindy moved closer to get a better view._

 

_“I can almost see the head. Give me a big push this time okay?”  Yuuri nodded, not understand how he can push through all this pain. Once again, he gave the biggest push that he could give. “Next time I see him, I’m fucking killing him.” Yuuri growled out, making sure to pointedly look at the camera. He felt something a little too big to be coming out his entrance slowly make its way through. “Get this fucking baby out of me.” He barked at the doctor._

 

_“I’m going to need you to do one last push, okay?” Yuuri really didn’t think that the he could do anymore pushing, ‘I just want this over with.’ He gave the last push his all, “Fucking shit! I’m really going to kill him now.” He felt his daughter pass through his entrance, and into the world. The newborn gave a loud cry, and despite being exhausted, Yuuri felt immense pride at what he had just done. He collapsed back onto the bed._

 

_“It’s a girl,” The doctor told him. She quickly clipped the umbilical cord, and handed the baby to the midwife nearby to get her cleaned up. Then she proceeded to get Yuuri cleaned up. Once she was done, she made way for the others to talk to him._

 

_“Yuuri, how do you feel?” Celestino asked him._

 

_“I honestly feel tired and happy at the same time.” Yuuri replied. The midwife brought the baby over to him, “Mr. Katsuki, here’s your daughter.” Yuuri winced a little as he sat up, he held his arms out for his daughter. The midwife put her in his arms, and after making sure that he was holding right went to doctor’s side to give the new “mother” and daughter space._

 

_“Yuuri, she’s beautiful,” Phichit told him staring at the infant in awe._

 

_“Thank you,” Yuuri peered closer at his daughter. The infant had a tuft of silver hair like Viktor, but when she opened her eyes they were reddish brown like Yuuri’s. ‘A perfect mixture of us both,’ Yuuri placed a kiss on her forehead, ‘Viktor if you could see her now.’_

 

_“Mr. Katsuki, have you picked out a name yet? The midwife asked him. Yuuri thought about that for a good minute or two, he had never thought about names. Then he thought of the first person who came into his mind, Viktor. “Her name is Viktoria Nicole.” Yuuri smiled a little at the name. Cindy turned off the camera after that_

 

_“That’s a nice name,” the midwife told him going back to the doctor’s side. Phichit held his arms out for Viktoria, and Yuuri, who was a little reluctant, placed her into his arms. Phichit practically cooed at the tiny infant in his arms. Celestino and Cindy smiled at the baby as well._

 

_“Yuuri, how did you come up with her name?” Phichit asked him._

 

_“I named her after her father.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s the end of it,” Yuuri got up from his spot next to Viktor and took out the DVD.

 

“That wasn’t too graphic.” Mari said as she took the empty snack bowls into the kitchen. Viktor, on the other hand, was a little shocked at how Yuuri was acting on the screen, “Yuuri can be very terrifying when he wants to be.” Yuuri rolled his eyes a little at that, “I actually felt pretty terrible for talking to my friends after that. Phichit had to bribe me in order to get me to stop apologizing.”

 

Viktor stood up from the table, and stretched. He looked at the clock on the wall, and noticed that it was well passed eleven. “Yuuri, can you accompany me to my room. I forgot where it was located.” Yuuri knew that it was boldface lie, but he decided to play along. “I got to help Mom prepare breakfast for the guests in the morning.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about that, Yuuri. Your father will help me do that.” Hiroko said, waving Yuuri along. “Go on, and make me another grandchild.”

 

“Mom!” Yuuri was shocked that his mother would even say something like that.

 

“You heard her, Yuuri. Let’s go.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and all but dragged him to his room. When they got into the room, instead of being attacked like Yuuri expected, Viktor took him into his arms. “Even though I said this earlier, I’m really glad that we got this second chance to reconnect.” The words were said into his hair, and Yuuri had a serious deja vu moment of the last time that he saw Viktor. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Yuuri pulled back from Viktor, “I’m glad as well. Now get some sleep we still quite the day tomorrow.” Yuuri turned to open the door, “Goodnight, Viktor.” He closed the door softly behind him.

 

Viktor was laying on his bed, unable to get a wink of sleep. All his thoughts were on the glasses wearing beauty a few doors down. He turned to his side, and stared at the couch in the corner of the room. ‘Yuuri, how can I win my way back into your heart?’ Viktor slowly but surely fell into a fitful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yuuri woke up in the morning and checked his phone, ‘It’s only ten.’ He also had a rough night due to a certain someone plaguing his thoughts. He realized that he was currently in his bed alone, “Strange, I didn’t feel Tori get out of the bed.” He got up from his bed, and made his way into the main area. When he got there, he saw that Tori was eating breakfast, and watching TV with Viktor. Viktor noticed him first, “Morning, Yuuri.”

 

“Morning,” Yuuri was taken a little aback at Tori not jumping up to hug him. “Morning to you as well, Tori-chan.” Tori gave him a little waved, intrigued by whatever she was watching on TV. Giving up on getting a reaction from his daughter, Yuuri went into the kitchen to make himself some cereal. No one was up yet except for himself, Viktor, Tori, and his parents. He went back into the room, and sat next to Tori.  “Tori, when you’re done eating go get ready. Okay?” He noticed with slight dread that he had to do her hair.

 

“Okay, papa.” Tori finally responded, her show finally over.

 

“Oh, she speaks,” Yuuri gasped. Yuuri turned his head, and saw Viktor staring straight at him. It was beginning to unnerve him. Tori, who was unaware of the tension in the room, got up with her empty bowl and went into the kitchen. Once she was out earshot, Viktor leaned closer to Yuuri,” Did I tell how beautiful you look right now?”

 

“If your idea of beautiful is ruffled hair and pajamas then your crazier than I thought.” Yuuri said, with a teasing lit to his voice. Viktor just smiled and wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri flushed at the contact, ‘This man is not good for my heart’. Once again, they were so focused on each other that they didn’t notice that the third party had enter the room

 

Tori was watching her parents from the doorway with a thoughtful smile on her face, ‘I need to do something to make Papa and Father happy, but what?’ Deciding to make her presence known, Tori cleared her throat loudly, making Viktor and Yuuri jump apart. Putting an innocent expression on her face she said, “Papa, I’m going to get dressed now and I want to wear my hair out today.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes at that expression, ‘She’s up to something. A certain someone also makes that expression right before he strikes.’ “Alright Tori-Chan, I’ll be in there to brush your hair in a few minutes.”

 

“Okay, Papa,” With that she left the room, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone once again. Yuuri stood up from the table, “I should probably check on her. Whenever she gets that look on her face she’s usually plotting something. We’ll meet back here in 30 minutes okay?”

 

“Okay, Yuuri.” Viktor got up from the table as well, and went to his room to get dressed. Yuuri opened his bedroom door, and what he saw was not a five year old getting ready. Tori was sitting on the floor with a pile of clothes around her. She looked like she was conflicted about something. “Tori, what is this mess?” Yuuri asked her still looking at the mess. Tori looked almost relieved to see him

 

“Papa, I’m having a hard time picking out what to wear today. Can you help?” Yuuri sighed internally, his daughter was a bigger prima donna than Viktor. “Well it is chilly outside, so wear your blue sweater with the matching pants and your tennis shoes. Okay?” He walked towards to pile of clothing, and pulled out the outfit. He handed the articles of clothing to Tori.

 

Tori jumped up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks, Papa. You’re my hero.” Yuuri smiled at that, “Flattery will not get you out of cleaning this mess.” Tori pouted at that, “Fine, can I do it after I get dressed?”

 

“Sure, you can.” Yuuri looked at his desk, and didn’t see Tori’s glasses there. “Tori-chan, where’s your glasses?”

 

“I kind of lost them in the clothes pile,” Tori had a sheepish grin on her face. Yuuri sighed, “Alright, since I don’t want them to be broke. I’ll help you find your glasses, but you still got to clean this mess up okay?” Tori nodded her head at that, and Yuuri went to get dressed himself. He decided to wear his long sleeved black and red shirt, with jeans, and matching red tennis shoes. He put on his glasses, and turned around to see how Tori was doing. This time she was dressed, and Yuuri was glad that he suggested the outfit.

 

“Alright Tori, let’s find these glasses. Then we’ll do that hair of yours.” Tori and Yuuri were searching for the glasses for ten minutes, and cleaning up the clothes, before Yuuri noticed something on Tori’s head.  “Tori-chan, I think your glasses are on your head.”

 

Tori looked confused at that, so Yuuri took upon himself and took them from her hair. He held them out to her, “See?” He handed the glasses to her, and stood up from the floor. Tori stood up as well, and put them on her face. “Alright, let’s do that hair of yours.” Yuuri pulled out the brush, and the oils to soften her hair up. Yuuri massaged the oils into her hair, and moved his hand to get the brush

 

“Papa can you give me a bang like Father had when his hair was like mine?” Yuuri’s hand stopped in midair at that, “I can try to do something like that. What’s with the change of hairstyles, Tori-chan?” Yuuri began to brush her hair, ‘Thank goodness she’s not squirming, or this would’ve been a task.’

 

“I just wanted to see how I’ll look with a bang like that,” Tori replied. The room fell into a comfortable silence as Yuuri did her hair like she wanted. After a good 20 minutes, he put the brush down, “Go look and tell me how you like it, Tori.” Tori went to the mirror to look at her hair. Her long silver hair was shinier thanks to the oil, and she had the same bang that she saw her father with so long ago.  Satisfied with what she saw, she turned around and gave Yuuri a big hug. “Papa I love it. Thank you, thank you.” She placed kisses all over his face.

 

Yuuri laughed, “I’m glad that you love it, Tori-chan. Now go wait in the main room with your grandparents, I’ll be out in just a second.”

 

“Try not to take too long, okay?” Tori left the room. Yuuri made sure he had everything for their outing. ‘Phone check, Tori’s and I’s jackets for later check, and money for food. Check.’ After making sure one more time, He left the room to join Tori and his parents. Upon arriving in the main room, he saw that Viktor was ready as well. Viktor turned to him, and Yuuri had to stop himself from drooling. The older male was wearing another long-sleeved shirt, but this time it fit his figure, form fitting pants, and matching shoes.

 

“Yuuri, you look great.” Viktor told him, basking in the pleasure of Yuuri basically undressing him with his eyes. He smirked, “Yuuri my eyes are up here. I’m glad that you like what you see” Like clockwork, Yuuri realized what he was doing, ‘I was just staring at him like he was a bowl of katsudon, he’ll never let me live this down.’ Shyly looking up at Viktor, Yuuri noticed that he was staring at him just the same. After seeing once again how her parents were interacting, Tori was again thinking of ways to make them both happy, but like before she came up with nothing. ‘How hard is it to get your parents together.’

 

“Papa, I would really like to get a move on it now.” Like before Yuuri jerked away from Viktor, and turned his attention to his daughter. “Alright, Tori-chan.” Viktor was feeling rather smug at Yuuri reactions, ‘nice to see that I haven’t lost my touch.’

 

“See you later, everyone.” Tori told the resort before she all but dragged her parents out the door. “Time for some exploring.” She walked in front of Viktor and Yuuri making sure to keep in their eyesight. Viktor discreetly grabbed Yuuri’s hand, and continued walking like nothing happened. Yuuri, on the other was caught off guard at that, but he kept his cool for the sake of his daughter in front of him. ‘This is going to be an interesting outing,” He thought to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, you made it. Next chapter will be the outing for sure, and Yuuko's rink. Then the time skip
> 
> Tori is thinking of a plan about her parents. I wonder what it will be ;)
> 
> Until next time, lovelies. :D


	5. Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter may seem a little all over the place. I kind of rushed to finish it so the time skip could happen. Frankly, I'm tired of beating around the bush lol. Next chapter is going to be MUCH BETTER trust me on this. Enjoy though :D

Once the family got in the mall, Tori started look around like she was in the candy store. “This place is so big Papa. Can we go into this store first, it has such pretty clothing?” She pointed to a store that was right across from them. Yuuri smiled at his daughter’s eagerness, “Tori, that store is for adults like me and Viktor.” 

“We’ll be going into this one first,” Viktor told them gesturing to a more kids appropriate store. “Is that okay, Tori.” Tori nodded her head, too eager to respond back. “Good let’s go.” Viktor led them into the store, but once he got in there he was starting to regret it a little. ‘These clothes are kind of expensive with poor quality.’ Yuuri looked at a price tag on one of the more nicer clothes, “6,000 Yen!” He must’ve been a little louder than he expected, because almost all the parents turned to look at him. Yuuri flushed slightly in embarrassment, while Viktor was silently laughing at him. The sales clerk came over to him then, “Sir is there a problem?”

Before Yuuri could speak, Viktor took over, “Not a problem at all, my companion here was just a little shocked at the prices that’s all.” He flashed her his signature smile, and she blushed bright red. “Alright well don’t let it happen again.” She went back to her register. Viktor turned to Yuuri and Tori, and saw that Yuuri had a strange look on his face. “Yuuri what’s wrong?” 

“Did you have to be so flirty with her right now?” Yuuri asked him. Viktor was taken a little aback at Yuuri’s sudden mood swing, but then he realized why Yuuri was acting his way. ‘Ah, he’s jealous.’ Viktor smirked at him, “Yuuri, I only have eyes for you.” Viktor draped his arm around Yuuri’s waist, and to his surprise Yuuri didn’t jerk away from him. Viktor twisted his nose in disgust, “Besides her perfume smelled cheap.” Yuuri laughed at that, ‘I’m not even going to touch on the other comment he made.’ “I don’t even want to know how or why you know what cheap perfume smells like.” Tori started to tug on Yuri’s jacket, making him look down at her.

“Papa, can we start shopping now?” Tori asked Yuuri.

“Unfortunately, Tori, I don’t have enough money to spend in this store.” Yuuri felt a little bit bad about that, but what could he do, “I’m sure that there’s some much better stores here.” Yuuri moved out of Viktor’s reach, much to his disappointment.

“It’s fine, Yuuri. I’ll buy her three outfits in this store, and you’ll buy the other three.” Viktor spoke up then. Yuuri immediately went into protesting, “Viktor, you don’t have to do that. Besides I can’t possibly pay you back now.” 

“I’ll think of something for payment instead of money, give me about two weeks. Also, I want to do this for Tori. Consider it as a welcome home present.” Viktor once again flashed that smile, and Yuuri’s reasoning’s went out the window. Knowing that he had won the debate, he leaned down to Tori’s level, “Tori, I want you to pick out the best three outfits that you like include some accessories and shoes as well, okay?” 

“Okay, I can do that,” Tori said eagerly. Yuuri had never done that before, he usually just picked her clothes for her. 

Viktor stood to his full height, “Alright, don’t get lost. Your father and I will be right behind you.” Tori nodded her head, and ran off to the nearest clothing rack. Yuuri and Viktor trailed behind her making sure she was in their eyesight. There was a comfortable silence between the two as they watch Tori pick out different outfits, and putting them back when they didn’t meet her taste. Viktor had a soft smile on his face as he watched the child, “You did a really good job at raising her, Yuuri.” 

“Thanks, but I can’t take all the credit. If it wasn’t for her godfather and uncle, I don’t know what I would’ve happened.”

“Her uncle?” Viktor titled his head in confusion, “I thought Mari was your only sibling.” 

“She calls my old coach her uncle.” Yuuri explained to him, still making sure to keep a close eye on the child. 

“I see, so he was a stand in for her father so to speak?” Viktor continued, interested in learning more about what Yuuri did in America. 

“Yes,” Yuuri was getting increasingly uncomfortable with the change of conversation. He secretly wished that Tori would speed it up a little. ‘I forgot she’s a diva like Viktor.’ Yuuri gave a small smile at the thought.

“Yuuri,” Viktor tone was more serious now, “You don’t have to answer this, but is Tori’s father still in her life?” Yuuri thought about how to answer the question without giving the answer to who the father was away. ‘I’ll tell him soon, real soon.’

“Her father has been out of her life for five years, but now he’s closer than you would like to think.” Yuuri’s answer was cryptic, and once again Viktor was confused to no end. ‘I’m feeling like I’m missing something here.’ Tori came up to them then, breaking the tension in the air, holding up three different outfits with the accessories and shoes to match.

“Papa, Viktor, look at what I found.” She held up the outfits for the two to see more clearly, looking proud of herself. “I’m pretty sure that I got my size too.”

“Those look cute, mouse.” Viktor told her, “Would you like to go try them on before I buy them?” 

“Yes, please.” Tori told him. Viktor started to look around for a dressing room, and spotted one in the far corner of the store. “There’s a dressing room over there, Tori. Let’s go.” He led them over to the room. When they got there, Viktor and Yuuri took a seat outside of the dressing room.  
“We’ll be right here, Tori-chan.” Yuuri told his daughter, “I love to see what you picked out.” 

“Okay, Papa.” Tori went into the closest room to her parents. Another comfortable silence fell between the two as the waited for Tori to reappear. About five minutes later, Tori reappeared wearing the first of her outfits. She was wearing a red shirt with grey capris and red tennis shoes. She also had on a red and grey bracelet with a red necklace. Tori came over to the adults and twirled around for them, “Papa, Viktor how do I look?”

“You look very nice, Tori-chan, “Yuuri told her. Tori practically brightened up with the praise

“Indeed, I see that you didn’t inherit your father’s bad sense a style,” Viktor ignored the offended gasp that came from Yuuri.

“Hey! My fashion sense is not that bad.” Yuuri told him. 

“I distinctly remember a tie and a suit that was honestly distasteful,” Viktor turned his attention back to Tori, “Nice color choices, I take it that they’re your favorite colors?” 

“Yes, the grey reminds me of my hair and the red matches with that.” Tori responded back to him. Yuuri stood up from the chair, “Tori-chan, you don’t have to try on the other outfits if you don’t want to.”

“I know Papa, but I actually do want to try the others on.” Tori turned back around to go back into the room, “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right out with the next one.” 

“You know she reminds me of myself when I was that age,” Viktor thought out loud. 

“You’re just imagining things.” Yuuri told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two outfits, and a checkout later….

The family walked out the store with the Tori’s clothes in Viktor’s hand. He insisted on carrying them, despite Yuuri’s protests. Tori was beaming with excitement at the fact that she picked out her own clothes. Once they were further down from the store, Tori gave Viktor a big hug, taking him by surprised. “Thank you so much for my clothes, Viktor.” She gave him a big toothy grin, and Viktor couldn’t resist the urge to hug the child back.

“You’re welcome, Tori.” Viktor ruffled her hair. “You picked out some pretty outfits too.” Tori let Viktor out her embrace, and continued walking to the next store. Like before, Yuuri and Viktor trailed behind her. “I see why you spoil her so much, Yuuri. Those eyes are enough to make anyone crumble.”

“Looks like she got you wrapped around her finger more than last night, huh?” Yuuri kept his eye on his daughter as she stopped to look at one of the kiosks.

“Well she does take after her father more in that case,” Viktor told him. Before Yuuri could respond to that, Tori bounded up to them pointing to a store. “Papa, I want to get my other outfits out of this one.” Yuuri’s eyes followed to where she was pointing, and saw that this time the store was kids-appropriate.

“Okay Tori,” was all that Yuuri could get out before he was once again dragged by his daughter into the store. Viktor followed behind them, once they got into the store, Yuuri noticed that all the mothers eyes were on Viktor. ‘No surprise there,’ Yuuri thought to himself. It was no secret that Viktor was handsome, but that didn’t mean that Yuuri liked it when people would stop to gawk at him. Like always, Viktor barely noticed that people staring at him, and focused his attention all on Yuuri. 

“Yuuri, I think we should let Tori pick out her last three outfits this time as well.” Viktor told him expecting a response, but all that he got was a muted nod. ‘What is up with him today?’ Viktor shrugged it off, and turned to Tori, “Tori, I want you to go and do the same thing that you did in the other store okay?” 

“Okay, Viktor.” With that Tori went to search for her outfits. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another three outfits and a checkout later……….

Viktor and Yuuri were sitting in the food court of the mall, exhausted beyond belief. Who knew that clothes shopping would take so much out of you? Tori was busy playing with one of the toys at the kiosk again, making sure to never leave their sight. 

“Man, I’m beat.” Yuuri said when he finally got his wind back. His stomach growled then, and he remembered that he only had cereal for breakfast this morning. “I’m hungry too.” 

“We did work up quite the appetite, didn’t we?” Viktor finally responded, sitting up straight. “If you want me to, Yuuri, I can buy lunch.” 

Yuuri waved his hand no, “You did enough for us today, Viktor. I appreciate the offer though.” Yuuri saw the growing pout on Viktor’s face, ‘Tori really does act like him at times.’ Yuuri stood up from the chair, and called Tori’s name so she could come over to them.

“Tori-chan, what would you like to eat for lunch?” Yuuri asked her when she got to them. 

Tori tilted her head thinking, “I liked the pork thingy that Grandma made, but I want a burger and fries now.” Yuuri took the order down mentally, and turned to Viktor. “Viktor, would you like anything to eat? I’m paying for the meals today.” 

‘Yeah, you.’ Viktor thought to himself, “I’ll take a regular slice of Pizza.”

“Okay, Tori stay with Viktor until I get back.” With that he went to go get the food. Tori sat down in the seat that Yuuri formerly occupied. 

“Tori did you enjoy yourself today?” Viktor asked her after a few minutes of silence.

“I did, thanks again for the clothes earlier.” Tori smiled at him.

“You’re welcome. Let me know if you need anything at all, okay?” 

“I do need one thing from you, Viktor.” Tori looked over her shoulder to make sure that Yuuri wasn’t coming anytime soon. Fortunately, Yuuri was getting Viktor’s food now. 

“What is it?” 

“Well, Papa hasn’t exactly been happy lately,” Tori began trying find the right words so it wouldn’t set off Viktor. “I think that you’re capable of doing that.” Before Viktor could respond, Tori saw Yuuri walking over with their food. “I’ll tell you more later, okay?”

“Okay,” Viktor didn’t exactly know what she meant by him could make Yuuri happy, he just shrugged it off as childlike banter. Yuuri put the tray down on table, and gave Viktor and Tori their food before sitting down and taking his food. He had ordered himself the same thing that Tori ordered. “So, Tori what was you and Viktor talking about? I got curious when I saw you glance over at me a few minutes ago,”

“Oh nothing, Papa.” Tori had that same innocent expression on her face, “Thanks for the food.” Yuuri decided to not to press the issue, ‘I’ll just ask her again.’ The family began to eat their food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they ate, the family left the mall and walked in the direction of the skating rink. “I can’t wait for you to meet Yuuko and her kids, Tori.” Yuuri told his daughter, who was in between Viktor and himself, almost bouncing with excitement. 

“Can she even ice skate, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him on the other side of Tori.

 

“Not really, the most that she can do is skate without holding onto the sides. She doesn’t even know how to stop yet.” Yuuri explained to him. Yuuri checked his phone, ‘Ah, it’s closing time now. Perfect.’ They arrived to the rink ten minutes later, Yuuri saw Yuuko putting up the skates from the previous lessons not paying them any mind until she heard the door open.

“We’re closed.” Yuuko said still not looking at them. Finally getting done with her task at hand, she looked to see who came in the door. Recognizing Yuuri, she all but ran from behind the counter and gave him a big hug, “You’re finally back.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Yuuko.” Yuuri said hugging her back. Finally noticing the other two in the rink, she let Yuuri go. “You must be the infamous Tori that Yuuri would tell me so much about,” She went to go hug Tori, but Tori hid behind Viktor. 

“Sorry about that Yuuko, she’s a little shy about meeting people,” Yuuri told her.

“It’s fine,” Yuuko turned to Viktor, “Viktor nice seeing you again. It’s been so long.” 

“Nice seeing you too, Yuuko.” Viktor felt Tori peek around from his leg, ‘Funny, she didn’t react that way towards me.’ Yuuko went back behind the counter, “I take it that you want to practice, Yuuri?”

“Yes, it’s been so long since I touched the ice,” Yuuri turned to Viktor, “Are you going to be skating as well?”

“Of course,” Viktor told him, “I didn’t bring my skates though.” 

“It’s fine, Viktor.” Yuuko got two pairs of skates down for the rack, “Right this way” She led them to the sitting area before they got into the rink. “Call me if you need anything alright?”

“Okay,” Yuuri told her, and she left to go check on her daughters. Yuuri turned to Tori, “Tori, are you ready to see how Viktor skate?” He bent down to put on his skates. 

“Papa, I already saw him skate from your videos.” Yuuri froze as he was tying the skate, his daughter had almost just successfully outed him. Viktor was looking curiously at him, “Yuuri, what did she mean by that?” Yuuri felt butterflies in his belly, “Well, I kept all of the old videos of your competitions on me while I was in America.” He took off his glasses, and stood up from the bench.

“Why did you keep videos of me, Yuuri?” Viktor stood up as well. Yuuri thought about how to answer that question, but the answer he came up with was the most honest and solid one. 

“Because they reminded me of home. Now let’s hurry up and get on the ice.” Yuuri walked to the door leading to the rink, and held it open waiting for Tori and Viktor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori was watching her parents skate with an awed expression. All the moves that Viktor was currently doing she had only seen on tape. The tapes were nothing compared to the real deal. ‘I want to do that,’ She thought to herself watching Viktor do a quadruple flip. 

“I see that you’ve been practicing, Yuuri.” Viktor took a drink from his water bottle as he and Yuuri took a break on the side of the rink. 

“I could say the same to you, Viktor. A quad flip and it was only a little practice? Impressive.” Yuuri sipped from his water bottle as well, and thought back to the look he seen in Tori’s eyes as she saw them ice skating. ‘That look only meant one thing,’ Yuuri secretly shuddered at the thought of the different leotards and skates that he would have to buy her. “I think we’re done for the day.” 

“Really? It’s only has been an hour.” Viktor tried his best to not sound a little sad.

“Yeah, I know but I have to get Tori home.” Yuuri saw Yuuko waving him over, “I’ll be right back okay?”

“Okay, I’ll get Tori ready to leave.” 

Yuuri thanked him, and skated over to Yuuko. Before he left the rink, he made sure to put on the guards so he wouldn’t mess up the floor. Yuuko pulled him to the side, “So, Yuuri now that you’re back what’s your next move?”

“Like I told Mari-nee, I’m going to find a job and enroll Tori into school. Then I’m going to find my own place.” Yuuri saw the look that she got in her eye. That look meant one thing, ‘She’s thinking about something.’

“You know, Yuuri. You could always work here at the rink with us.” 

“No, I can’t do that. I don’t want the job to be given to me.” Yuuri knew that she wouldn’t let up until he agreed.

“Why not? It’s not that far from your house, and you could bring Tori here almost every day.” Yuuko didn’t quite understand Yuuri’s mindset right now. 

“You’re not going to let up until I agree, are you?” Yuuri said with a slight smile. Yuuko shook her head no.

Yuuri sighed once again, “Fine.”

“Yay! I’ll talk to the manager,” Yuuko did a little spinning motion making Yuuri laugh, “The manager said that you’re hired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Yay!
> 
> Time skip next chapter, a little surprise as well. I think the revealing of Tori as Viktor's daughter might happen next chapter or the chapter after that I don't know yet.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Moving In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, new update. Sorry for the wait, I had family at my home and I haven't had almost no time to write or update lol. Enjoy the chapter :D

Two weeks after Yuuri and Tori’s return to Japan, the two had found themselves in a routine. Yuuri would get up, and go to the rink where he helped Yuuko trained the kids. Tori would come with him on some days. Surprisingly, his daughter was adjusting well to the new scenery. Everything was going great. It was just one little problem though. Well not exactly an it, however, more like a who. 

No one other than, Viktor Nikiforov. The Russian had been staying at the inn almost every other day. While Yuuri was grateful for the fact that Tori could spend time with her father, he also wished that Viktor would take a break from staying there. 

It was a Tuesday night, and Yuuri had just gotten back from the rink. Tori had just decided to stay home that day. When he walked through the door, he saw that Viktor was laying on his stomach watching TV with Tori next to him. 

“I’m home,” he called out to seemingly empty inn. Tori jumped up from her spot next to Viktor, and bounded over to him. 

“Welcome home, Papa.” Tori gave him a hug. Viktor also stood up, and made his way over to the two. 

“Welcome home, Yuuri.” Viktor also gave him a hug, when Tori let him go. Yuuri hugged him back, not at all surprised at the touches anymore. Ever since Viktor started staying here, Yuuri was getting more and more comfortable with his casual touches. “How was work?” He sat back down in his original spot. 

“It was okay,” Yuuri shrugged off his jacket, and hanged it up on the coat rack. “The kids had a hard time learning how to stop though.” Hiroko came out the kitchen then.

“Hey Mom, do you need help with dinner?” Yuuri asked her.

“No Mari is helping me,” Hiroko responded back,” You came right on time too, Yuuri. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, go take Tori-chan and get her washed up.” Hiroko noticed that Viktor was looking at her like he wanted to talk with her about something, but didn’t want to say anything around Yuuri. 

“Okay. Let’s go, Tori.” Yuuri grabbed her hand, and led her to the bathroom. Once they were out of the room and out of earshot, Hiroko sat down next to Viktor. 

“So, Viktor, what did you want to speak to me about?” Hiroko asked him.

“I know it’s too soon, but I want Yuuri and Tori to move in with me.” Viktor knew that she was the best person to go to about this certain situation. Hiroko was a little taken aback at that, but she knew that Viktor was serious since he asked her for help. Usually, he handles things on his own.  
“Okay Vicchan,” Hiroko used her old nickname for him as a means of comfort, “You came to the right person for this. Now are you sure that you want this?”

Viktor nodded his head, “Yes, I’m absolutely sure. The thing that concerns me is how Yuuri will act, and if he’ll feel comfortable with Tori being around me.” Viktor looked so vulnerable right now that Hiroko couldn’t help but feel an urge to comfort him once more. She grabbed Viktor's face and made him look at her. 

“Viktor,” She gave him a stern look, “If Yuuri had felt anyway about you, or was suspicious of Tori being around you, he would’ve kicked you to street already and told you don’t come back.” She gave him a motherly smile then, the same smile that she would give Yuuri or Mari at times. 

“He told you to come with him to the mall that time, yes?” Viktor nodded his head, not quite sure where she was going with this. “Did he say anything when Tori asked you to tuck her in on that first night, or when he saw you two watching TV a little while ago?” 

“No, but-” Viktor started to say. 

“But nothing,” Hiroko stood up with her hands on her hips, “If it’s something that you want, and it’s important to you then by all means ask him. If you’re scared that he’ll say no, then leave the convincing part up to me.”

“I don’t want to force anything onto him. You know better than I do how Yuuri can get when he’s back into a corner.” Viktor voice became low, “I don’t want him to be unhappy at all.”

Hiroko smiled at the man sitting before her, ‘Yuuri you did a good job choosing him to be your lover.’ “Yuuri would never do something that he doesn’t want to, you know that, right?” When Viktor nodded his head, she continued, “It’s no time like the present, and if you’re worried about something going wrong, then let it happen. Though I highly doubt that it would with you two.” 

Hiroko gave him a hug then, “I’m confident that you’ll figure something out. You have my blessings. Vicchan.” 

Viktor hugged her back, feeling more relieved than before. “Thank you, Hiroko-san.” 

“That’s what I’m here for, giving motherly advice to those who needs it.” Hiroko told him, “Now would you be a dear, and help me bring the food to the table? I think Mari has gotten done cooking it. You can also tell me what elaborate plan you came up with to get my son and grandchild to stay with you.”

“Okay,” Viktor told her. With that the two made their way back into the kitchen, and began to set up for the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After much struggle with his daughter, who would not stop trying to rush to get back to Viktor, Yuuri finally had them both ready for dinner, and just in time too. Once he opened the bathroom door, Tori practically bolted out of it and down to the dining area. Yuuri sighed, ‘It’s amazing how she still harvests all of that energy.’ He thought to himself following behind her. 

Once they got into the dining area, Yuuri saw his mother whispering something to Viktor and the older male nodding his head in response to whatever she said. ‘Well that’s a little odd.’ He sat down next Tori, and to his joy, pork cutlet bowl was on the menu again tonight.

“Mom, you’re spoiling me now.” Yuuri told her, picking up a piece of meat and eating it. No matter how many times he has ate this meal, it still tastes like heaven. Hiroko smiled at him, and went to sit next to his father. Tori, Viktor, and the other guests also began to eat their meal.

“Vkusno!” Tori and Viktor exclaimed together, making everyone laugh. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once everyone finished eating, and the guests were in their respective rooms, Yuuri tried to help his mother cleared the table. But for some strange reason she kept telling him no. “Another strange event tonight.” Yuuri thought that it must’ve been the moon cycle. 

“Viktor has something very important to ask you,” was what she kept telling him every time. After another failed attempt to help, Yuuri finally made his way back into the dining room to find out what was so important. 

“Mom said that you needed to speak to me, Viktor?” Yuuri asked him. Viktor was standing there looking the same as he did on the day that he asked Yuuri out, nervous and fearful of rejection. Viktor took a deep breath to gather his nerves. 

“Yuuri, I would like for you and Tori to move in with me.” Viktor braced himself for the oncoming questions, and protests. 

“What?!” Yuuri shouted, getting the attention of his daughter and his father. “Viktor, we can’t, it’s too soon.”

“I don’t see why not, Yuuri.” Mari said with her cigarette in her hand, “You know Viktor, and it would be cheaper than renting out an apartment right now.”

“Mari-nee, I already live here for free.” Yuuri told his sister.

“But wasn’t you saying last week how you can’t wait to move out?” Yuuri couldn’t believe his sister right now, but he guess that she was making sense somewhat.  
“Okay, but I don’t want to impose on Viktor either,” Yuuri told her. Having expecting this type of response, Viktor spoke up. “You won’t be imposing, I have a three bedroom, so you and Tori would have your own room.” 

“Viktor, I can’t possibly afford to pay you rent right now. I just started this job.”

“It’s fine, you’ll just pay your way through household chores like you do here.” Yuuri’s reasonings was chipping away one by one. 

“But I help my family with the inn, I can’t leave them like this.”

“It’s fine, Yuuri.” Toshiya said, “Mari is enough help with the inn.” 

“But-,” Yuuri managed to get out before his mother spoke up. 

“You’ll be in good hands, Yuuri. If it was anyone else I’ll be quick to tell them no.” Yuuri was all out of options, and sighed heavily. 

“Also, I like to point out that there’s a really great school near my apartment as well for Tori.” Viktor told him with that smile on his face. The same smile that said that he already won the argument. Feeling like he was being backed into a wall, Yuuri abruptly turned around and dashed to his room. He slammed the door, and left an uncomfortable silence behind. 

“Uh did I say something wrong?” Viktor asked Hiroko, fearing the ultimate worse. Tori was staring at the bedroom door with a concerned look on her face. 

“More than likely Yuuri wanted to escape because he felt himself being trapped.” Mari told Viktor, “All of us pressing in on him had made him panic.” 

Hiroko stood up from the table, “I’ll go talk to him.” She gave Viktor a warm smile, “Don’t worry, Vicchan, you didn’t do anything wrong.” With that she walked to Yuuri’s room. Upon arriving to his room, she raised her hand and gave a knock on the door. To her surprise, Yuuri answered right away.

“Come in.” She opened the door, and saw her son sitting on his bed curled up. 

“Yuuri are you okay?” 

Yuuri nodded his head, “Yeah, I just felt like I needed to get out of there.” Hiroko sat next to him on the bed, giving him the space that he needed. “I didn’t need everyone’s input on what I should do.” 

“Yuuri, may I ask you a question?” Hiroko asked him. Yuuri looked at her with curiosity, so she continued. “Would it be that bad for you to live with Viktor?”

“Yes and no.” Yuuri told her, “Yes because I won’t be able to control myself around him, and no because Tori would be closer to you guys. Also, no matter what Dad has said, I can’t leave you running the inn by yourselves.” 

“Yuuri, as safe as the inn may seem, this is no place for a child to live for so long.” Hiroko pointed out to him. “We get so many customers, and it could be that one deranged customer that would be either a serial rapist or a child molester that could do something to Tori.” She held up her hand as her son went to talk, “Viktor is the perfect person to have around her. He could’ve kidnapped her the first time he saw her in the park.” 

“I guess you’re right,” Yuuri curled into himself tighter, feeling bad for running out like that. 

“I know I’m right, dear. Besides, this is a good chance for Tori to get closer to her father.” 

“She’s already pretty close to him all ready. Even though it only has been two weeks, Tori-chan absolutely adores him.” Yuuri smiled at the memory of Tori hugging Viktor after he helped with her hair last week. “Mom, don’t you think that we’re moving a little too fast though?”

“This is coming from the same person who came in here proclaiming that he was in love with a beautiful silver haired man. After only meeting him one time, mind you.” Hiroko tone was playful when she said this. She put her hand on her son’s knee, “Yuuri, no one is telling you that you have to be with Viktor in that way in order to stay with him. Think of it as an opportunity for Tori, and hopefully rebuilding the love that you two both shared.”

“I don’t know all about the love part, since I basically blew my chance.” 

“You’ll be surprised to know that that’s not true, Yuuri.” Hiroko stood up from the bed, and walked to the door. Before she left she turned to Yuuri and said, “You’ll know what to do, dear. The ball is entirely in your court.” She softly closed the door behind her, leaving Yuuri to his thoughts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuri came out of his room after finally making his decision. He stopped in front of Viktor, who looked to shock to see him so soon. “Viktor, can I please speak with you in private?” He gestured to the area where the hot springs were. Luckily, there were no guests in that area now giving them the privacy that they needed. 

“Alright,” Viktor finished his vodka in a swift motion, and stood up from the table. “Lead the way,” Yuuri led them to area with Viktor following closely being him. Yuuri gave himself an inner pep talk to bring down his nerves. ‘This is for the best.’ Upon arriving to their destination, Yuuri turned to Viktor.

“Regarding your earlier request, yes I’ll move in with you.”

Viktor was beyond ecstatic, but before he could vocalize his excitement Yuuri stopped him with his next words. “I have three rules though. The first rule is I prefer to cook all of the meals.”

“Yuuri, I already know how to cook.”

“That incident where you almost burned down your kitchen trying to cook me a meal is still imbedded in my mind.” Yuuri told him. “Now the second rule is that you would keep your touches to a minimum. I know that you’re a person that likes to touch others, but please refrain yourself at times for me.” Viktor was a little worried at that one, ‘Yuuri, near me in arms reach and I’m only allowed to touch a few times.’ Viktor sighed this was going to be a tough one.

“The last and final rule is that I would like to split the household bills with you.” Yuuri held up his hand as Viktor went to protest, “I don’t want to feel like a freeloader living there rent free despite me doing the house chores. Now, do you agree to these rules?” 

“Yes, I agree.” Viktor knew that if he said anything about the last rule, his chances would be blown. ‘The things I do for love.’ Yuuri gave him a bright smile then, one that resembles Tori’s.

“Great. Now it’s going to take me about a week to move everything out. Also, we’re going to need to go and get Tori a bedroom set.” 

“Okay, I got a futon that she could sleep on for the time being.” Viktor reached out, and pulled Yuuri into his arms. “Thank you, Yuuri. This means so much to me.” The words were said into his hair, and Yuuri leaned in further to the familiar embrace. They stayed like that for a good five minutes, before Viktor broke the embrace. “Let’s go tell the mouse to good news.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri followed Viktor into the dining area. Tori ran up to them as soon as they appeared. She looked at them with hopeful eyes, “Papa are we going to be moving in with Viktor?”

“Yes, we are, Tori-chan.” Yuuri, Viktor, and his other family members laughed as Tori let out a happy shout.

“Really?! I’m going to go start packing right now.” She dashed off to Yuuri’s room making everyone laugh once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Yuuri and Tori were packed up and moved into Viktor’s home. Tori was a ball of energy that day going back and forth trying to help Yuuri’s family move things. They still needed to get Yuuri’s bed and other furniture, but for now Yuuri was content on sleeping on one of the spare futons that Viktor owned.

“That’s the last one,” Yuuri said setting the box down on the floor. They had been moving all day, and had just gotten done. Viktor came out his kitchen carrying a bottle of water for Yuuri and Tori. 

“Here you go,” He gave them the water, which both took gratefully. 

“Thanks, Viktor,” Yuuri told him. He took a sip of the water, and looked around the apartment, “I haven’t done this much working out in a long time.” He sat down on the floor next to Tori, who was petting Makkachin in her lap. 

“We made good timing considering the help that we had,” Viktor sat down on the couch. “Remind me to give Yuuko’s husband a gift basket, since he helped with the heavy parts.” 

“Noted,” Yuuri finished drinking his water. Tori hadn’t touched hers yet, she was too busy looking around eagerly. Makkachin had jumped from her lap at that point. “Tori-chan, how do you like your new home.”

“I love it. It`s so big,” Tori was still looking around, “I can’t wait to see my room.” Viktor finished his drink, and stood up from the couch. He held out his hand to Tori, “Wait no longer, mouse. Let’s go find your room, okay?”

“Okay,” She stood up from the floor, and took Viktor’s hand. “We’ll be right back Papa,” Yuuri waved them off, and watched them go with a smile on his face. ‘Yep, I made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it!
> 
> I was orignally going to write Viktor finding out about Tori being his daughter in this chapter, and leave a cliff hanger but I decided that where I stopped was good enough. :D
> 
> Until next time dears.


	7. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :D. Another update! Yes!
> 
> This chapter is extremely short on purpose. The next chapter would be much more longer. I promise :)
> 
> Enjoy

Yuuri came into the apartment after work tired and out of breath. He and Tori had been living with Viktor for a whole month now. He was surprised at how fast time flew. The family had a set schedule though. Every night when he came home, Viktor would help him in the kitchen with meal prep and talk to him about his day and Tori would be coloring in the many books that she owned. It was domestic, even though Viktor didn’t heed his first rule about the touching, but Yuuri could live with that.

 

Surprisingly, no came to greet him. Tori he could understand, since it was a Friday and she was spending the weekend at his parents house, but Viktor not greeting him was strange to say the least. Looking at the table near the foyer, he saw that a note was on it. Yuuri picked up the note, and read it:

 

**_Yuuri, I went to go take Makkachin out for a walk. I’ll be home soon._ **

**_Love, Viktor._ **

 

Yuuri shook his head, and put the note down. ‘That guy is so weird. He has my number to text me stuff like this.’ He took off his coat, and went to go hang it up on the weird chair thing that Viktor owned. Even though it was April, the weather had turned colder to say the least. Yuuri for once was glad that Viktor was gone for now. This gave him enough time to pep himself up for the big reveal.

 

All day at work, Yuuri couldn’t really concentrate. His mindset would always go to how he was going to tell Viktor about Tori, and when should he do it. He decided to do it today, and just sit Viktor down and tell it to him straight. ‘Viktor may be flamboyant in other ways, but he does like things to be simple and straightforward.’

 

Sitting down on the couch, he decided to watch a little bit of TV before Viktor returned home. Flipping mindlessly through the channels, he decided on a show that featured figure skaters throughout the world. Leaning back on the couch, Yuuri’s mind started to wander. He started thinking about what Viktor’s reaction would be, and how he would react to Yuuri’s reasonings. He stayed like that for ten minutes before the door opened, and Viktor stepped in with Makkachin in tow.

“Yuuri, I’m home,” Viktor called out to the seemingly quiet house. Yuuri had yet to greet him, but Viktor knew that he was there. Letting Makkachin loose from his leash, Viktor went to go find Yuuri. Walking into the living room, he saw that Yuuri was asleep on the couch. ‘He’s so cute when he’s sleeping.’ Not even bothering to restrain himself, he walked over to the couch and poked Yuuri in the cheek.

“Time to get up, sleeping beauty.” Yuuri jumped up, and grabbed the remote to defend himself. Viktor put his hand up to defend himself, “Woah, Yuuri. It’s just me.”

Yuuri squinted his eyes, having taken off his glasses when he took a nap, and saw that it was indeed Viktor. Lowering the remote he said, “Viktor, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“You’re one to talk,” Viktor clutched his chest dramatically, “That’s one to get a welcome home greeting.” Taking off his jacket, he placed it on the back on the dining room chair. He then went to the kitchen to find something to drink. Yuuri got up from the couch, and trailed after him.  
“Did you eat yet?” Viktor asked him opening up the fridge, and pulling out a bottle of water.

“No, I was waiting for you to come home so we could order something.” It was an agreement that Yuuri was not to cook every other weekend. This weekend was one of them. They still managed to eat healthy though.

“Okay, what are you in the mood for?” Viktor took a swig of water, not noticing that Yuuri was staring at him rather hungrily.

‘You,’ is what his treacherous mind thought before he could stop it. Shaking the thought out of head, he said out loud. “I’m not hungry now, but I could go for pizza tonight.”

“Okay, we’ll order it later then. It’s still early after all.” The room fell silent then, with the occasional barking from Makkachin. Yuri took a deep breath, ‘You can do this,’

“Viktor, I need to talk to you about something.”

Viktor looked confused, “Really? About what?”

“In the living room,” Yuuri told him. “Now, please.” He walked back to the living with Viktor staring at his back still confused. ‘Whatever he wants to talk to me about seems real important.’ Viktor set his water down on the counter, and followed Yuuri into the living room.

Once he got there, he saw that Yuuri was muttering to himself, and fidgeting with his hands. ‘Odd,’ He sat next to him on the couch, “So, Yuuri what did you want to talk with me about?”

Yuuri grabbed his hands, another odd act since he was usually shy about touching, and looked him in the eye. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Viktor, I got something to confess. It’s about Tori.”

Viktor features turned concerned, over the month he had started to look at that little girl as he own child “What is it? Is she dying?”

“No, it’s more or less about her father. I’m ready to tell you more about him. Starting with who is he first.” Viktor got an uneasy feeling, but let Yuuri continued.

 “Okay, who is he?”

“Her father,” Yuuri took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. “Her father is you, Viktor.”

“What?” Viktor said stunned. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. “Yuuri, can you please repeat that.”

“You’re her father, Viktor.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh, Cliffhanger lol. How would Viktor react? Tell me in the comments below. 
> 
> Until next time :D


	8. Pre-Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo new chapter :D
> 
> I'm pretty sure that a lot of you was on the edge of your seat last chapter :D. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Viktor sat there with a lack for words, he knew that Yuuri wasn’t lying to him at all. “I’m her father? Yuuri why you didn’t tell me? When did you find out? Where was I?” The questions were coming so fast that Yuuri couldn’t keep up with them. He put his hand over Viktor’s mouth, making him pause with his questions.

“Slow down there, Viktor. Your questions are hard to keep up with,” Yuuri told him. “Now are you going to be quiet so I can answer them all?” Viktor nodded his head mutely, and Yuuri let go of his mouth. “Now the answer to the first question is yes you’re really her father. You’re the only man I been with in the last five years.” 

“I found out when I went to the doctor that day, and you were still at the rink.” Yuuri purposely avoided the other question for now. 

“Okay, but why didn’t you tell me?” Viktor felt like jumping for joy at the fact that he was a father, but right now he needed to hear Yuuri’s reasonings. Yuuri let go of his hands, and ducked his head so his bangs could cover his face.

“I didn’t tell you, because you needed to focus on your figure skating career at time.” Yuuri words were mumbled, but Viktor heard them.

“So, your happiness and Tori’s wasn’t important at the time? Just mine and figure skating?” Viktor couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Yuri didn’t respond at all, not that Viktor was expecting one. 

“You were at the prime of your career. I didn’t want you to do something that you’ll regret.” Yuuri didn’t expect to feel a tear on his head. ‘That was a little unexpected.’ He looked up at Viktor, and saw that he was crying. “Uh, Viktor why are you crying?”

“I’m crying because I’m angry and disappointed in your reasonings, Yuuri” Viktor wiped the tears away, but they kept coming fast. “How dare you think that I would forsake you like that?!” 

Yuuri flinched at the words, “Viktor, your career was more important than me and our then unborn child.” 

“Did you ever stop to think that I was getting tired of figure skating? Yuuri you were my entire world,” Viktor’s voice was raising now, “I would have never ever put figure skating before you.”

“I know it seems dumb now, but back then it was my only option.” Yuuri told him, his voice turned quiet then.

“I’m still appalled at the fact that you would think that I’m that shallow to give up our child for some fancy costumes, and medals.” Viktor fold his arms across his chest. “I may be a lot of things, heck even spoiled at times but I’m not that bad.” 

“I didn’t want you to hate us, Viktor!” Yuuri suddenly shouted, not being able to cope with the guilt. Viktor words stopped in their tracks, and his jaw dropped.

“There you go again, Yuuri. Assuming that I would hate you, or Tori. Did you ever stop and think that I would’ve loved a family? Hell, I even imagined having kids with you someday.” Viktor shook his head in disappointment, and stood up from the couch. “I’m going to my room, and before you assume again. I don’t hate you or Tori due to this discovery. I’m just angry at the reasonings that you came up with.” Before he left he said, “Goodnight and tell Tori that I love her.” He then went to his room, and closed the door leaving Yuuri alone. 

‘Well at least he’s not mad at the fact that she’s his child,’ Yuuri thought to himself. He couldn’t shake the look of pain that he saw in Viktor’s eyes. He knew better than anyone to give Viktor his needed space, so he could calm down. ‘This is going to be awkward,’ Yuuri thought once again. 

He got up from the couch, and went to his room to lay down. Laying on his bed, he looked up at the ceiling. ‘He’ll be fine. Viktor’s not the one to keep a grudge for too long. I’ll just cook a large breakfast to make it up to him.’ He turned on his side, and slowly fell asleep

Meanwhile in the other room….

Viktor laid on his back feeling the ultimate worse, he couldn’t believe that he had just snapped at Yuuri like that. Now that he had calm down, he realized why Yuuri did what he did. ‘So much for trying to rebuild my relationship with him,’ Viktor turned on his side. ‘I didn’t even try to see it from Yuuri’s point of view. He was only eighteen after all. I’m going to make it up to him tomorrow.’ He fell asleep, thinking about how he’s going to make this up to Yuuri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quicker than he expected. Viktor was woken up by the smell of breakfast cooking. His stomach growled at the delicious scent, and he was sorely reminded of the fact that he missed dinner last night. Getting out of the bed, he went to the kitchen to see what Yuuri was cooking.

When he got to the kitchen, he saw that Yuuri was surrounded by a large amount of food. Upon hearing Viktor enter the kitchen, Yuuri turned his head towards the doorway. “Morning, Viktor.” Viktor didn’t respond, he was too focused on how cute Yuuri looked. The younger male had his hair combed back, so his bangs wouldn’t be in his face while he cooked. He also had on a blue apron that said kiss the skater on it, and had a little bit of flour on his face. It also seemed like Yuuri changed out his clothes from yesterday, and was now sporting a shirt with lounge pants. 

Viktor suddenly had a thought of Yuuri wearing that same apron, naked. He needed to control his arousal, before he would be sport a hard on while in front of Yuuri. Yuuri, who was unaware of Viktor’s battle with his libido, was growing concerned at Viktor’s lack of response.

“Viktor, are you alright?” Yuuri put his hand on Viktor’s face. Viktor grabbed his hand, and gave it a kiss. The action made Yuuri blush bright red, and he snatched his hand back.

“I’m fine, Yuuri. I was just thinking about how good you look with your hair pushed back like that.” Viktor looked at the food, seemingly unaffected by his earlier action. ‘Why did I just do that,’ Viktor berated himself internally. “What are you cooking, Yuuri? It smells good.” 

“Thank you,” Yuuri gave him a bright smile, that almost made him forget his restraint, and turned towards the food. “I’m cooking pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast. Since we didn’t eat anything last night, I thought a hearty breakfast would do us some good.” He pointed the cupboard, “Can you lend a hand, and set the table for us?” 

“Sure,” Viktor didn’t know how he was going to bring up the incident that happened last night to Yuuri without setting him off. He tried anyways, “Um, Yuuri about last night-”

Yuuri waved the spatula in his hand at him, “We’ll talk about that when we eat. Now go, and set that table. The pancakes are almost finished.” Viktor decided to not fight him on that, and went to get the plates and cups out of the cupboard. 

“Do you want me to leave these here, so you can put the food on the plates?” He held up one of the plates in question. Yuuri nodded his head to busy making sure that the pancakes don’t burn. Viktor set the plates on the counter, and went to put the cups on the table along with the knives and forks. After he was done he sat at the table, and waiting for Yuuri to get done.

From his seat, he could see everything that Yuuri was doing in the kitchen. From slightly swaying his hips to humming some kind of melody. Viktor noticed how Yuuri completely focused his attention on the cooking at hand. He had only seen this a handful of times over the month, and was sort of gleeful at the fact that it was so domestic. Yuuri turned off the stove, and began putting the food on the plates. Once he got done, he went to where Viktor was sitting and put a plate down in front of him. 

“Thank you,” Viktor told him looking at the food hungrily. “This looks delicious, Yuuri.”

“You say that every time I cook something, Viktor. Flattery won’t get you out of washing the dishes,” Yuuri smiled as Viktor gave a pout at that. ‘He’s so childlike sometimes.’ He then went to the fridge to pull out the pitcher of orange juice for them to drink. Yuuri then went to the table, poured some juice for them both, and sat down at the table across from Viktor.

“Yuuri about last night,” Viktor tried once more, but was interrupted yet again by Yuuri’s hand.  
“Let’s eat first, and then we can discuss okay?” Viktor was growing a little irritated at being constantly interrupted, but he agreed to Yuuri’s terms. The pair then began to eat their food in a comfortable silence, aside from Viktor constant praise of Yuuri’s cooking. Once they got done, Viktor picked the empty plates and cups and went to go put them in the sink. ‘I’ll wash them later.’ He then went to where Yuuri was sitting, and sat directly next to him.

“Yuuri about yesterday, I was extremely rude and uncaring of your views.” Viktor said quickly, before Yuuri could interrupt him again. He grabbed Yuuri’s hands, and looked into his eyes. This reminded Yuuri of his actions yesterday.

“It’s fine, Viktor. It’s quite normal for a person to act out like that,” Yuuri told him. “You said that you didn’t hate Tori or me, and that’s all that matters.”

“Let me make it up to you, though.” Viktor tried one more tactic, and thankfully it worked. Yuuri looked interested in what he had to say now, “There’s an ice show at one of the rinks around here. Let’s go get some snacks, and criticize how poor their form is. Then after that I’m taking you to dinner.” 

“That criticizing part sounds extremely rude, but I need a good laugh and it’ll be fun seeing you rag on someone besides me for a change.” Yuuri dropped Viktor’s hands, “Also, if it’s today don’t we need tickets?”

“That’s where being a world renowned figure skating star comes in,” Viktor pointed at himself. “Don’t worry yourself about anything,” He stood up from the chair, “Now go and get ready while I wash the dishes.”

“Alright,” Yuuri was desperately trying to hide how excited he was to go out alone with Viktor. Usually when they do go out, Tori usually be with them. He got up from his seat, and went to his bedroom with a little more happiness in his step. 

“He seems happy,” Viktor said to himself as he watched Yuuri leave with a smile on his face. The smile quickly fell as he realized that he had to do the one task that he despised. Washing the dishes. Viktor visibly gulped at the pile of dishes, but decided to get a move on it. ‘Once these are done, I can go get dress and impress Yuuri.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, you made it :D.
> 
> Time for a little makeup time for Viktor and Yuuri. Next chapter will involve their "date". Until next time :D


	9. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! An Update after billions of years. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient everyone :). I had gotten into something called Bangtan Hell, and recently gotten a job. On top of that writers block was kicking my ass. Once again thank you :)
> 
> Now let's get this chapter started

After taking his shower, Yuuri was standing in the middle of his room, wearing only a towel, staring at his closet with a conflicted look on his face. He wanted to wear something that would make Viktor stop dead in his tracks. He then remembered the jeans that Phichit had persuaded him to buy last year. The dark denim pants were skin tight, and showed off his sort of feminine curves. At the time Yuuri didn’t want to wear them at all, due to his insecurities, and threw them in his closet. Today was an exception though. 

Yuuri searched through his closet, intent on finding the jeans. His face had a small frown on it when his search turned up empty. Looking around the room, he noticed the suitcase that he had yet to unpack in the corner of the room. Putting the suitcase on his bed, he opened it and began his search. After a few minutes of searching, he finally came across the jeans he wanted to wear. He put the clothes back in the suitcase, and went to get out his top from his closet.

Since it was chilly outside today, he decided to wear a very formfitting sweater. Another gift that Phichit bestowed on him. Yuuri put the sweater on the bed, and started to get dressed. Since the jeans were so tight, he couldn’t wear any underwear. Yuuri sighed as he pulled his jeans over himself. “That part would have some getting used to,” Yuuri said to himself, looking in the mirror

Surprisingly, he was doing better than he expected. By now he would’ve threw the clothes off and went to wear something else. “Viktor, better appreciate this.” Yuuri pulled the sweater over his head, and gave himself a once over in the mirror. “Woah, I look good.” Yuuri did a little twirl, feeling proud of himself. After that was over, he looked in the mirror again and mused over what he was going to do with his hair. He decided to leave it the way it was normally, since he only pushed his bangs back for a competition or when he is doing household chores. Satisfied with his look, Yuuri made his way into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Viktor was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone, waiting on Yuuri to reappear. ‘I wonder what’s taking him so long.’ Viktor thought to himself. He didn’t want to say it out loud but he was nervous about how today would go. The room was silent with the occasional barking from Makkachin, and Viktor was getting ready to go and knock on Yuuri’s door. Before he could get off the couch, however, Yuuri’s door opened and he stepped out into the hallway. 

Viktor mouth dropped when Yuuri appeared before him. The outfit that he picked out hugged his curves in the right areas. Yuuri was getting a little scared at the lack of words from Viktor, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or bad thing. He had half a mind to turn back around and go into his room to change, but Viktor’s next words stopped him in his tracks. 

“Yuuri, you look amazing.” Viktor had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of Yuuri. “You’ve finally got the fashion sense that been hiding for so long.” 

‘Count on Viktor to follow up compliment with something like that.’ Yuuri thought to himself rolling his eyes. Nonetheless, his stomach fluttered with butterflies in joy that Viktor liked it. “Thank you. You look great as well, Viktor.” Yuuri gave him a onceover. Viktor was wearing a long sleeve white sweater with black jeans and matching sneakers. Viktor looked like he was absolutely gleaming at his compliment. 

“Thank you,” Viktor said with a bright smile on his face. “Just let me go put food in Makkah Chin's bowl, and we’ll be on our way.” 

“Alright,” Yuuri sat on the couch and watched as Viktor walked away to the kitchen. ‘He really does look good in those jeans,’ Yuuri thought to himself. Viktor finished his task at hand, and returned to the living room.

“Ready to go, Yuuri?” Viktor asked him. 

“Yep,” Yuuri stood up from the couch, and went to put on his shoes that was by the door. Viktor did the same, and they were out the door with a final goodbye to Makkachin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How far is this competition, Viktor?” Yuuri asked him as they stood outside the apartment building. 

“Just four blocks down, Yuuri. Let’s go get the snacks, and find a good place to watch the show,” Viktor told him. With that the duo made their way to local convenience store that was near their apartment. As they walked through the door, Viktor noticed that nearly all the younger guys turned to stare at Yuuri. Feeling rather possessive and a little jealous, Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist and directed him to where the chips were. Yuuri slightly jumped at the sudden contact, not noticing the men staring at him. 

“Viktor, what’s wrong?” Yuuri said with a concerned look in his eye. Viktor gave the onlookers a firm look before turning to Yuuri.

“I don’t like how these men are staring you like a piece of meat.” Viktor gestured to the lone male who didn’t seem to take the hint. Yuuri looked at the direction, and mentally cringed. The male had a beard that looked matted, and reddish pupils. Yuuri then noticed how the other men were still sneaking glances at them. ‘Hmph, nowhere near comparable to Viktor,’ Yuuri thought to himself.

“Pay them no mind, Viktor. They’re way out of your competition look wise, and probably personality wise.” Yuuri shrugged his hand off his waist, and grabbed it in his own. “Let’s look for the snacks and continue on our tryst.” He gave a reassuring squeeze as well.

“Okay,” Viktor said, feeling slightly silly at getting so worked up like that. The duo then turned their attention the array of snacks. “Should we get some for our daughter as well?” Viktor asked him, as his thumb moved unconsciously against the back of Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri was so focused on staring at the snacks that he didn’t hear what Viktor said. 

“Hmm? Sorry, Viktor. Did you say something?” Yuuri turned his head towards Viktor.

“I asked should we get some snacks for our daughter, Yuuri.” 

“Yeah, Tori loves cheap things like this, and-” Yuuri just caught onto what Viktor said. “Did you just call Tori ours?”

“Yeah, or was my ears were playing tricks on me last night?” Viktor picked up a bag of crunchy seaweed, “Also, I expect her to have the best of the best. That means education too, Yuuri.”

“Wouldn’t a private school be too expensive though?” Yuuri couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He did slightly think that Viktor wouldn’t be so quick to call Tori his daughter just yet. He grabbed some cheese puff, and a bag of popcorn. His arms were getting a little full, but he didn’t want to break hands with Viktor just yet. 

“Nothing is too expensive when it comes to her,” Viktor noticed Yuuri’s struggle with the two bags in his hand. “Let’s get a basket to carry all this stuff in.” He looked around the store, and spotted the baskets in the corner near the door. “Found them.” He then led Yuuri to where the baskets were.

“Viktor, you do know that I was perfectly capable of staying by myself?” Yuuri asked him.

“Yes, I do. However, there are too many shady guys in this store.” Viktor gestured to the spot where the bearded guy kept stealing looks at Yuuri. Yuuri rolled his eyes at that, but he was happy that Viktor cared about his wellbeing. Viktor grabbed the basket, and helped Yuuri put the items in it. “Now let’s get Tori her share, and the drinks.” Viktor led Yuuri over to the cooler where the drinks was stored.

“Also, when we get home Yuuri. I expect to see all of the pictures that I missed out on.” Yuuri absentmindedly nodded his head, and opened the cooler. Reluctantly letting Viktor’s hand go in the process. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Yuuri put two bottles of water in the basket. “I think that’s it. We can get Tori’s snacks later.” 

“Alright.” The duo made their way to the register. Yuuri made to pull out his wallet to pay for his half, but was stopped by Viktor’s hand. “Yuuri, I got this.” Yuuri made to protest, after all he was perfectly capable for his own share, but stopped short when Viktor gave him a look. 

“Fine, but I get to pay my ticket. Deal?” Viktor shook his head at that, and paid for the items. Yuuri gave a slight pout at that. The action almost caused Viktor to forget where he was, and kiss him. The fact that Yuuri doesn’t really like kissing in public, stopped him in his tracks. 

“Sorry, Yuuri. This entire outing is my treat. Maybe next time, okay?” Yuuri couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face at the thought of a next time.

“Alright.” The two made their way out the store, and started to head towards the ice rink. As they were walking, Yuuri couldn’t help but noticed how both men and women were staring at Viktor. In a slight deja vu moment, he couldn’t help but feel a bubble of jealousy like Viktor felt just moments before. Viktor noticed the look on his beloved face, and couldn’t help but feel smug. ‘Nice to see Yuuri has that same possessive streak.’ He leaned down to Yuuri’s ear.

“You need to not worry, Yuuri. I got all I need right next to me.” The heartfelt words combined with Viktor’s warm breath against his ear was enough to make Yuuri shudder. He took a couple a gulp of air before he spoke.

“I’m not worried, Viktor.” Yuuri shrugged out his embrace, and quickly changed the subject. How far is this rink again?” 

“Just two more blocks,” Viktor replied, and before Yuuri could respond back he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He stopped walking, and checked his phone. It was his sister on the phone. 

“Hold on a second, Viktor. I need to take this.” Yuuri answered his cell, and turned his back to have some privacy. “Hello, Mari-nee.” His sisters next words sent chills down his spine.

“Yuuri, I’m going to need you to come to the children’s hospital.” Mari sounded like she had been crying. 

“Why what’s wrong? Did something happen to Tori?” Viktor stopped in his tracks at that, and turned to Yuuri with a concerned look on his face. 

“Yuuri, what’s going on?” Yuuri held up his hand for Viktor to give him a second, so he could hear Mari’s next words. 

“Well, Mom was busy in the kitchen cooking, and Tori-chan looked like she was rather bored, so Mom told her to go explore a little while dinner is getting ready. Somehow, she got outside to where the hot springs were, and fell in.” Yuuri’s blood turned ice cold at that. 

“Mari, is my child alright?” Yuuri was about to explode at this point. 

“Well, I can’t really say for sure. A guest saw her in the water about five minutes after the fall, and quickly pulled her out. She’s unconscious now, and we don’t really know what’s going on.” 

“We’ll be there shortly,” Yuuri got the hospital name from his sister, and with brief goodbye, he hung up the phone. Viktor was standing there watching exchange with a concerned look on his face.

“Yuuri?”

“Viktor, how far are we for Katsu Hospital?” Yuuri asked, as he began to pace back and forth.

“Hm, about five minutes by train. Why?”

“Tori fell into the hot springs, and we need to get there quickly.” No sooner than those words left Yuuri’s mouth, Viktor’s blood also ran cold. It may have been a day since he found about Tori’s relationship to him, but he still came to love the girl as his own over the past month. 

“Alright,” and with that they power walked to the nearest train station. Luckily, the train pulled into the station three minutes after their arrival; The duo quickly hopped on the train, and sat down with a heavy feeling. During the train ride, Viktor noticed Yuuri’s rather pale complexion and wrapped his arms around him. Thankful for the much-needed contact, Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s side.

Viktor quietly stroked his hair comfortingly and said, “Everything is going to be okay, Yuuri. I’m sure of it.” Even though he was once again grateful for Viktor’s reassuring words, Yuuri couldn’t help but fear the worse. Luckily, Viktor wasn’t looking for a response so he just sat quiet on this grueling and hoped for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah cliffhanger... Sorry not Sorry. 
> 
> I hope Tori is going to be okay :(.
> 
> As always thanks for reading :)


	10. Update~

Hey everyone, long time no see. I'm sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter lol. This is merely an update for you guys on the status of this story. As of right now, the fic is still going on, and I'm actively writing the chapter and making it nice a special for you guys. I had hit a little bit of a writer's block last year and lost inspiration to update. However, I found some new inspiration(thanks to a certain seven-membered group) and now I'm ready to show you what happened with Tori and if she's okay after her fall in the hot tub.

 

With that being said, I shall see you lovely readers in a month from now~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :). Comment anything that you think needs to be improved :). 
> 
> Until next time lovelies :)


End file.
